Mending the Wounds
by Spitfire47
Summary: "Embrace the consequence of power." Behind the impish-grin, and the head-aching riddles, Edward tries to protect a young woman with a traumatic past. Meanwhile Bruce struggles with his morality as the company's secrets are surfaced. AU
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Just starting to get back into this a bit, nearly been a year since I last wrote. Hope you enjoy. Spitfire47_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gotham._

* * *

><p>The station was particularly busy today. The holding cells were filled to the near brim, people shouting at each other and shuffling of paper was audible even through the thick tinted glass of the forensics lab. However Edward was able to think over the noise and concentrate on what as in front of him.<p>

Papers lain in straight rows before him, each sorted by date and time of which the report was taken. The reports were all the same, each victim died after being burned alive. One had amazingly survived only to live in agonizing pain for 10 hours before committing suicide by ripping out the tubes.

For the forensics investigator the answer was simple, for everyone else; they were baffled.

"Who would be able to do such attacks?" a voice had asked earlier.

"I don't know," Kristen Kringle had replied.

"The fire had burned right through their body, in just seconds their internal organ burn. It would take considerable power to enable to do something like that," another voice explained.

Edward moved his analytic eyes from the reports to the door just in time to see it open. Entering was James and Harvey. Edward couldn't help but give a small smile, at the first sight they seemed polar opposites and their personalities confirmed it. While James seemed to want to go the 'good thing', Harvey was more than content with things remaining their chaotic, unorganized way.

"Two weeks," Harvey bellowed, his voice carried. "Two damn weeks and this…pyro is still burning up bodies."

"What can you tell us Ed?" James asked, his voice more calmer than his partners.

"There was no residue on any of the bodies," Ed explained motioning to the reports. "No chemical compounds, but it's something that is most…fascinating."

"Uh huh, great, now get on with it."

"The bodies were relatively intact however autopsies shows impossible as the victim's insides were also charred. Other than that there is nothing really to go on. The victims are completely unrelated too, some are part of gangs but it didn't seem like they were targeted. Just wrong place, wrong time."

"And the appearance of the perpetrator keeps on changing," James muttered. "Perhaps this person isn't working alone."

Edward inclined his head slightly. "What have witnesses being saying?"

"Some say male, some say female, long hair, short hair…its' like people have a hard time describing them. Seems to me like an odd individual."

"However one detail is constantly repeated, saying that they have bright red eyes."

"Eye," the young detective corrected. "They only has one, the other is wrapped up must've gotten injured."

"Someone got cocky and landed in one of their shit storms."

"That's not what happened," Edward whispered, his voice uncharacteristically aggressive.

"What?" James asked not catching Edward's words."

The coroner's head snapped up and he smiled. "Nothing detective…so you have three blo-."

"No!" Harvey said half dragging James away from the man. "Keep searching through the files to see if you can find any more clues."

Edward nodded, as soon as the door closed, his expression grew solemn. He looked back at the reports with James's voice echoing the witness statements in his head. The only thing that the witnesses were able to agree on was a bright red eye. Nygma gave a sigh.

"What did you do?"

XXXXXX

All Alfred was able to do was watch from the doorway as more papers were pinned up on the wall, threads connecting one conspirator to another. One wall was dedicated to the warring gangs in the city, those who were responsible for destroying the last of the poor boy's parents' hopes and dreams.

The other half was plastered with other means that happened in the past, clearly linked back to the company. If Alfred could have his way, he would drag the boy out of the house to the vacation home. But that would disrespect the parent's wishes they wanted Bruce to grow up with an open mind for him not to be ignorant of those around him.

Alfred knew that the boy's mind and heart were in the right place, however he couldn't help but sense some revenge that had settled in. He hoped that the connection Bruce had made with James will temper that down to nothing, but Alfred could only hope so much.

The shuffle of another box opening made Alfred sigh, however a small gasp caught his attention. Immediately he strode into the room, sitting beside the shocked youth he too felt his heart drop.

It was a memo from Ishtar Company, a company that was the leading chemical plant just on the outside of Gotham. Even though a lot of it had jargon that Bruce didn't understand or pronounce, he knew what the main message was. Wayne Enterprise was making backdoor deals with Ishtar and in response Ishtar dumped untreated chemical waste into the water.

"This…," Bruce whispered.

"It started a year ago," Alfred said, gently taking the memo from the youth's hands. "And as far as I can tell it's still ongoing."

Bruce leafed through the file and saw nothing else on the topic.

"I have to contact the company about this," Bruce declared. He jumped to his feet ready to go to the phone when Alfred stopped him.

"Bruce," the man warned.

"This can't just keep going on," Bruce protested, "there will be consequences, side effects." The boy stuttered for a few moments. "I-If I can't do anything then the police can, Detective Gordan can-

"The police already have enough worries with a pyromaniac on the loose and no doubt our esteemed detective is right in the middle of it."

Bruce tried to reply but nothing reasonable came to mind. He had seen the footage of the pyro's damage, and that the police were having trouble even getting an appearance of the individual. But the fact that the company was dealing _illegally_ with a controversial company only caused more ache for the youth.

"They had to have known," Bruce whispered.

Even Alfred tried to grip onto words. "I'm not sure how much of it they were exactly involved. Your father would've had a fit if he knew his company was doing this."

"So another person could've been behind it."

"Perhaps."

There was a brief silence between the two, the paper still held between Bruce's hands. Alfred cleared his throat and took the paper, setting it down on the table.

"I'll call the company see if I can get you a meeting with someone, it may just be a foot soldier but still someone. In the meantime I want you to get outside, a walk to clear your head."

Bruce was slightly taken aback, lost for words. Then a ghost of a smile crept as he rose from the seat and headed out.

Xxxxxx

Embers crackled on the ruined pavement on the sidewalk. The police tape that encircled the scene flapped in the wind, whipping through Oswald Cobblepot's hair as he stared in awe at the scene. Only twenty minutes ago another burning occurred, this time seven people got caught.

A mystery pyro roaming the streets of Gotham, even after five incidents, people still can't seem to get the appearance straight; not even the gender was confirmed!

A small smile spread on the pale man's face. No doubt it had caught the attention of the Falcone and Maroni, which made the whole thing that much more interesting. No doubt they were going to fight over her like dogs, but that could take a long time and Oswald didn't have a long time.

He touched the pavement feeling the heat rise on his skin before pulling away. He looked up to see a man across the street giving him a glance before quickly walking away. Oswald took note of the man's features: tall and lanky, high boned cheeks and thick rimmed glasses.

It wasn't just the features but also the expression. It was a cross between concern and suspicion, but it wasn't hard accusatory it was as if he was worried or scared. Oswald rose and walked away from scene, he had remembered seeing the man around the police station he always held a smart grin on his face as if he wanted to share a joke or riddle. But the expression he had looked like he never smiled in his life.

For some they wouldn't bother, thinking that someone was just grieving or wondering what a so called nobody like Oswald was doing there. But to Oswald the answer was simple: he knew the pyro.

Xxxxxx

James walk into his apartment, his feet slightly dragged across the floor showing his exhaustion. The Pryo case was starting to get to him.

It was an extremely strange case, from how quick the victims' deaths were to the mixed appearances of the perpetrator. That was probably the most aggravating part. Forensics showed that the bodies and scenes carried no scent of gasoline at the scene, or any other flammable chemical.

James went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He was ready to take a drink when a knock at the door stopped him.

_Barbara can't be home already,_ James thought as he set down the bottle. Walking over he prepared himself mentally for whoever it was because at the moment both sides knew where he lived.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Its' Bullock, open up!" his partner shouted.

James opened the door and saw Harvey but also someone right behind him; Falcone.

"Evening Mr. Gordan," the mob boss said a bit too calmly. "Is the missus home?"

"She's gone," James replied tensely.

"Out of the city?"

No response.

"This conversation isn't really for her anyway," Falcone shrugged.

"Private conversation?"

"That's it."

The desperate expression on Harvey's face told James to let the two in – now. James stepped aside.

"Thank you."

Once the two were inside, James locked the door not liking any of this at all but having an idea of what it was about.

The three waded in a tense atmosphere, no one sat down because each knew that Falcone wasn't going to be here long especially on someone else's territory.

"The Pyro has been stirring up some trouble, and I want him to be taken care of."

"We don't actually know if it's a guy," Harvey piped.

"I don't care if it's a fucking trannie, you get the shithead."

"What do you think we're trying to do?" James replied it came out a bit too harsh.

Falcone looked like he was waiting for another reason to smack the detective, but he took in a breath and collected himself.

"I have information that someone in your station knows about the Pyro, personally."

The two detectives straightened.

"An Edward Nygma."

The name took the two detectives' by surprise, and Harvey looked like he was trying to repress a laugh. James on the other hand seemed to take Falcone somewhat serious.

_That would explain the past week._ James thought, recalling points of uncharacteristic behaviour from Nygma.

"He's an oddball," Harvey explained, "a coroner who does nothing but give out his info in a bunch of rhyming crap."

"Tomorrow you get him to spill what he knows about the Pyro, I don't care what it takes."

Neither replied, there clearly were no words left.

"I'll keep in touch," Falcone said roughly as he walked to the front doors. The two followed and James unlocked the door allowing the mob boss through.

Once the man was gone, Harvey looked more rugged than usual and James felt more tired then, when he first entered. There was an uncomfortable silence, finally James rubbed his face.

"I'll talk to Nygma," Gordon muttered, thinking the Good-Cop approach would be best.

Harvey accepted it without a word, placing his fedora on and left. He hated to leave his partner like this but he didn't see any other way.

James picked up his now lukewarm beer and took a sip. He had hoped to have a quiet night but that wasn't possible now, he hoped that tomorrow would be a bit quieter - that wasn't possible now either. Giving a heavy sigh, James leaned back and ran a hand over his face, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Sorry for the late updates, I'm in college so right now it's pretty busy. The semester is almost over so updates should be normal for a bit. _

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

_Thanks for the support folks! Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>Edward walked straight home, didn't even bother with the bus and ignored his aching feet. His mind kept drifting back to that day, when the police took on the calls of abuse at the circus. Soon that abuse had turned to murder.<p>

It involved the murder of a circus worker nothing of real importance to the GPD but with the circus there were bound to be some runaway crooks.

At his apartment, Edward walked right up to his room and straight on in. On the kitchen table was the newspaper and three letters; items that should've been in his mailbox.

"What did you do Airin?"

There was movement a few feet away from him, a rustling of sorts. Edward walked down the hall taking notice of the blood on the floor. He peeked over the couch to see a young woman sitting cross-legged on the floor. The news shone on the tv and a 1000 piece blank jigsaw puzzle on the floor.

The young woman had long maroon streaked dyed hair part of it was wrapped in gauze, the ends hung down into her hair almost mocking a head band. The badan was off her head so it hung like a scarf around her neck and her tanned skin reflected against the tv screen.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"You told me to come back here if I ever got lost," Airin replied, _clip, clip_, went the puzzle pieces. Edward moved closer, taking in the scent of burning fire. It always clung to her, no matter how hard either tried to scrub it away.

"How was your day?"

Edward sat on the couch he pinched the bridge of his nose clearly exhausted. He looked over at the table to see Airin's gauntlets on the table. Her dusty jacket was hung on the back of a chair.

"You have to be careful," Edward whispered, "a person can only go far before they are forced back."

XXXXXX

"_Thirty-seven stab wounds is a lot," Detective Bullock said slowly as if he were speaking to a five year old. _

_The Carnival Ringleader scowled deeply showing his hatred for the detective. He straightened matching Harvey's height perfectly, shoulders back and he adjusted his steampunk-ish hat. He looked over his shoulder to see a man pick through his supplies._

"_Hey!" the Ringleader shouted, he walked quickly towards Edward who backed up slightly. _

"_We have a search warrant Mr. Tyler, and don't worry we put it in easy words so you won't have to bother the crossing guard."_

_Without hesitation Mr. Preivon swung a right hook at the detective who blocked and tried to pin the man. However the Ringleader quickly got out of the hold and punched Harvey in the face. Harvey grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against a wooden pillar._

"_Assaulting a detective is a real dipshit move." Harvey said matter-of-factly. "However I'm in a generous mode and I want to be home for dinner. So you're going to give me your employee list, and your schedule sheet."_

_A few hours later, Mr. Preivon begrudgingly handed over what was asked however it wasn't going to help and Edward was of course the first to see it. The Ringleader wasn't stupid enough to hand over evidence; no criminal was so the sheets were useless to begin with. That was when the captain wanted someone to go directly into the carnival at night and investigate. All heads turned to Nygma. _

XXXXXX

Next day at the station was less hectic, which suited everyone just perfectly. Only a handful of criminals were tagged and everything seemed to be in order. James walked in trying to make it seem like everything was normal. It really wasn't. He was slightly giddy that they finally have a lead on the Pyro, but then there was the problem of approaching Nygma. Out of all the people in the station, never in years would James be able to think of Edward to be harbouring a criminal much less a crazy one. But if Nygma knew about the deaths then he would be charged with association to murder.

"It's always the quiet ones."

James turned to see Bullock coming up from behind him.

"You sure about this kid?"

"Yeah."

"Well our guy's upstairs when you're ready."

James caught the impatience in Harvey's voice and he rubbed the grit out of his eyes. With new determination James headed up the stairs to Edward's lab.

The last time Edward saw Kieran was before he went to work, she was asleep. The man couldn't help but wonder where she was now, causing more trouble no doubt – maybe adding a burnt body or two. Edward gritted his teeth as he thought of the increasing body count Kieran was leaving behind her. He knew why Kieran was doing this but it was still no excuse for continuing so recklessly. There was a knock on the door and Edward looked up to see James entering, there was a solemn look on the man's face.

"Can I help you detective?" Nygma asked.

"It's about the Pyro," James said, he knew that he couldn't beat around the bush.

"I thought it might be, I have searched through the conte-."

"We think that there is someone who may be connected to…it."

Edward took in a breath. "It's a she…."

James ran a hand over his face.

_Falcone was right…but how…?_

"Ed…?"

The investigator took in a breath. His mind spent only three seconds coming up with one reason how the detective knew – the mob.

"How do you play without an opponent?"

James blinked. "Wha-? Look Ed I don't have ti-."

"The answer is you don't."

"Then what's the point in playing the game?"

Edward couldn't help but give a smile. "The reason detective is to gain as much ground as possible. Even though you have no opponent, it doesn't mean that you can't be the one who grows stronger, smarter and faster."

Detective Gordan scratched the back of his neck clearly confused by Edward's riddle. He wasn't up to it and Edward saw it.

"If someone plays against himself, who wins?"

"You do," James said his voice slightly irritated.

"Correct."

James straightened. "You're saying that she's getting stronger?"

"The fire she produces isn't of magical origin. And she isn't getting stronger, but confident."

"In what?"

Edward bit his tongue forcing himself to stop he needed to care for Airin rather than to solve a case.

"Confident in what?" James repeated a bit more exasperated. "Killing? Is that it?"

Edward moved back to his desk and shuffled papers. He tried to read the papers but unlike usual he couldn't concentrate. The noise was still there, _he _was still there. So he looked up and faced the detective, both stared at each other. Finally it was James who broke off the staring contest and walked out slamming the door behind him making the glass shutter.

Xxxxxx

Looking over the railing, James examined the low floor watching the officers below doing their job – or at least half of it. He spotted his partner easily who was fidgeting restlessly in his chair. It was obvious that he was awaiting the results of James's chat.

"It isn't him."

"What?!"

"Falcone was wrong, Ed isn't connected with the Pyro."

Harvey looked at James as if had just sprouted two heads.

"But more witness testimonies have surfaced," James continued ignoring his partner. "It's a female."

"Ed didn't have anything?"

"I think we should sta-."

"Anything?

James sat down, raised his hands and sighed. Harvey slapped his hand hard on the desk starling everyone who passed by – he ignored them.

"So you're saying that he _lied_ to us?"

"Guess so or his source is a piece of shit."

Harvey gawked for a few seconds and then gave James a hard look.

"Look we have a new lead on the Pyro, it's a female and that narrows it down, not much but enough. She could be homeless so we can start on the streets and see if anyone has seen any odd behaviour."

Xxxxxx

Selena Kyle had heard some very interesting rumours, and those rumours had turned out to be true. A woman was going around burning people alive it had caused quite a stir especially since her victims were all randomized. All the rich and powerful had hidden in their mansions up on the hill.

The young thief had managed to track the Pyro to the very west end of Gotham. It was less populated, with a lot of empty rundown buildings which meant a lot of hiding places to hide. To Selena's surprise it was rather easy to find her other people have seen her around and they were willing to share with Selena where they had last seen her. Also there seemed to be an odd lingering scent of burning wood. The last stop took Selena to an old paper mill where she smelled a powerful smoke odour.

Inside Selena climbed and crawled around the weak points in the building until she was directly under the Pyro. They were seated a bit too close to the fire, a badan was over their head and empty food wrappers were on the ground beside her.

"You know I've heard a lot about you," called Selena from the rafters.

The Pyro looked up. It was hard to make out any facial features because her face was shadowed. Carefully Selena moved down wanting to see the Pyro up front, every rumour about her was true including her one bright red eye. The other was wound with cloth in a rather professional job for a homeless pyromaniac.

"Cat," Selena introduced with her alias.

"Airin," the Pyro replied her voice was calm but almost bland-like. Some of her features were visible now that they were on the same level, however what was slightly disturbing was that her eye seemed to almost be glowing.

"You are Selena Kyle right?" Airin continued ignoring Selena's shocked expression. "An extremely high skilled thief, and fighter with a strange obsession towards cats."

Selena straightened eyeing the Pyro hard her opponent merely looked at her without any accusation.

"How do you kno-."

"Your real name? It's not that hard when no one can keep their mouth shut on certain streets."

Selena gave a small huff, _so much for that plan_.

"What are you doing here?" Airin inquired.

"Is it wrong for me to come here?" Selena countered.

Airin just shrugged and motioned Selena to come sit with her by the fire. Cautiously the young thief complied but stayed back just a few inches. It was still unclear of how the fire projectiles were created. Airin took up her seat only millimeters from the fire and from Selena's point of view, it looked like the Pyro was on fire.

"Do you want some food?"

"Sure."

Airin passed over some leftovers and Selena dug in.

Xxxxxx

Bruce was glad that someone from Wayne Enterprise was able to meet him. He needed to get this done and he needed to do this not only for himself but also for his parents. The youth knew that Alfred was unimpressed and had no doubt grumbled while punching in the receptions number.

At the large corporate building, Bruce and Alfred were greeted by a young woman who guided them to the third floor to meet what Alfred called a 'foot soldier.' Someone who was really no more than a mouth piece for the higher ups, but Bruce would accept that.

"We understand your concerns about Ishtar," the young lady said glancing back once in a while to make sure her guests were following. "Truly Mrs was surprised herself when she got the news."

The memory of her partially shocked expression flashed in Bruce's mind as he remembered her stammer through a denial about the connections to the man who made Viper.

"However she is unavailable today so you're going to meet a young lawyer who has already made quite a track record. You may have heard of him, a Harvey Dent?"

"A little," Bruce admitted. He saw the name pop up a couple times in some of the papers.

"Well he has personally read through the contracts your parents had made with Ishtar and has contacted them too."

"I have the memo with me," Bruce said picking up that she didn't mention anything about illegal chemical dumping.

"Oh great!" However there was something off about her exclamation.

They walked down another hallway and came to an empty meeting room. Their hostess opened the door and revealed a young looking man in a typical business suit. His hair was neatly slicked back and everything about him screamed professionalism.

"Mr. Dent?"

"Ah yes," the lawyer said giving a smile. "Bruce Wayne is it? How do you do?" He pumped it hard making Bruce give a jolting shake. "The loss of your parents was a deep cut to the company as well as Gotham itself."

A throat cleared behind the three and all turned to face the butler.

"I insist on staying in the room with Master Bruce," Alfred said, the tone of his voice indicated it wasn't negotiable.

Harvey spread his hands, "of course sir." In turn he shook Alfred's hand with the same vigour.

Mr. Dent dismissed the hostess and closed the door.

"Please take a seat," Harvey said pointing to an open chair. Alfred pulled a chair a couple seats down. Once everyone was positioned, Harvey started talking.

"Now I understand Bruce, you're worried about your parents' legacy as well as the companies. I mean if this got out, everything would be ruined. The city would be in flames if they knew that the Saints of Gotham were back dealing."

Alfred didn't like this guy.

"Now don't worry, I looked over the contracts and everything seemed fine."

"No," Bruce said angrily. "I found this in one of my dad's files, it's a memo about a backdoor dealing with Ishtar Chemical Plant."

"I looked through the Wayne Enterprise past email records and did find it," Harvey said producing the same document.

"Can we do something? Can we stop it?"

"Not unless you want to cut ties to Ishtar."

Bruce could hardly contain the anger that ballooned inside of him.

"This is _backdoor_," the boy hissed, "it means that no one even knows it exists except for the people who started it in the first place!"

Alfred hoped that Bruce would be able to keep his cool, Harvey took the high ground.

"I understand your anger, really I do," the lawyer went on. "But in order to find out who did what, you'd have to start with the decryption from the address on both computers that were used in the transaction. After that it's just a-a bunch of legal warfare."

Bruce clenched his fists. That wasn't the answer he needed to the question he had asked. Finally the youth took a breath and asked: "What if we cut ties with Ishtar?"

Alfred abruptly stood, "Master Bruce!"

Harvey still remained calm however a glow of hostility flashed. "That would go against you're parent's wishes now wouldn't it?"

Before Bruce could react, Alfred called: "We should get going."

He cleared his throat deliberately and after a few seconds, Bruce rose.

"So good to meet you," Harvey said, he made no attempt to shake hands and no one replied.

XXXXXX

Blackgate Correctional Institute

"Release of Max Preivon," the CO called off the clipboard. He looked over to see a partially starved man come out of the gated area. His hands cuffed before him and his head held high, his stringy blond hair hung in his face.

Max didn't say a word.

Not when he put on his civvies, not when he was given back his items and not when he stepped outside for the first time in fifteen years.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have any good news for me?"

Oswald gritted his teeth before turning and plastering a tense smile. Maroni was definitely impatient today, more than usual no doubt because of Falcone's ballsy move to attack one of his companies directly. It had cost over a million dollars to fix and an extra million in losses.

"The Pyro is a female," the informant started, "and from how quickly she vaporizes her victim's I'm guessing that whatever she is using is aluminum based. It appears that she doesn't mind going out in the open at all, most of her actions I would think would be in the dark of course to hide her most obvious feature."

Maroni nodded, it was still clear that he wasn't convinced.

"With all due respect sir, that's more than the police knows."

"And Falcone," a henchman added.

Maroni nodded the atmosphere tensions released slightly.

"Any other leads on this Pyro?"

"Hardly any," Oswald said, "just a few rumours here and there." He purposely held back the information about the tall man Oswald wanted to keep his cards close. The mob boss cleared his throat, he stared everyone down making sure that everyone was listening.

"Gentlemen, that Pyro is worth more than any of your sorry asses and I want her found. I don't care if we have to tear up half the city to do it."

XXXXXX

"I'm almost done."

Airin looked in front of her to see Edward just a couple steps ahead. She struggled with the spike of pain that racked her body making her own movements a bit lagged. Airin recalled her quiet interaction with Selena Kyle whom she found quite interesting and feisty when she spoke – but she spoke the truth. The Pyro clutched to the pharmacy bag, occasionally rolling the paper between her fingers half-heartily listening to Edward.

"I just need to stop at the grocery, when was the last time you've eaten?"

"I'm fine," Airin replied

"You can stay at my place tonight, than tomorrow I'm going to buy you a ticket into the next city."

"Are you going to come with me?"

Edward sighed inwardly. He had explained that she was a fully grown adult herself now, that she no longer needed to be around him. But his words would always go unheeded and there she would be, in his living room at night.

Without replying, the two kept walking towards the grocer when Edward bumped into someone causing them to drop their suitcase. Papers flew out and people around started voicing their own annoyance.

"Oh my god," Edward said, "I'm so sor-."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the businessman growled. Before he could step forward, Airin stepped in and her expression; pure rage.

"Airin no!"

Before anyone could react - _snap. _A column of fire sprayed the man in the face and caught quickly to his clothes.

"_Graagh!"_

All Edward could do was watch until the burning was done which didn't take long at all. The smell of burning flesh was extremely strong, people around Edward held pure horror and fear as well as sleeves to their noses. Eyes burning from the stench, Edward grabbed Airin and the two raced down the street, greatful that everyone was distracted to notice their exit. He pulled her into an empty alley ignoring his own burning skin.

In the private area Edward turned to Airin, he was never a real angry person when he tried he would always feel foolish. But for once, Edward felt that it was natural.

"What is wrong with you?!" Edward hissed his voice low not to attract attention but loud enough for Airin to get the message. "That man did not have to die."

"Does one not have to fall for another to rise?"

Edward clicked his tongue. He knew that he should've handed Airin in when he had first saved her, but it was clear that she would be treated no better than any other street child. And the fact that she was visibly different would cause even more scrutiny, the very reason why she was in the circus to start with. But her attitude was getting out of control and Edward was worried that she would get caught.

XXXXXX

_The coroner stood outside the main gate, his coat tight around him and his fingers on the ticket. He didn't see why the other cops couldn't do it, but something about this place had oddly caught Edward's interest. _

_The place was typically loud, people with odd deformities placed on display for the public, vendors shouting for attention and the smell of treats wafted through the air. His analytic eyes moved at top speed and his photographic memory took in everything. He smelt something over the treats and other scents, it smelled like something was burning. Edward walked quickly towards smell and found himself moving around a particularly large tent. But before he could get anywhere he heard a crier, in front of him a large group gathered._

"_Come see the devil's child!" the crier shouted, "Do not be fooled by the appearance of this child, this one was born of fire and stone, her eyes are piercing, her body near indestructible and her spirit pliable!"_

_Edward's heart dropped as the word 'child' was repeated through the crier's speech. He forced himself to walk over and push gently through the crowd of people._

"_Observe as the devil's child withstands the hottest of temperatures, watch as the metal does nothing to her body."_

_On the ground a young girl of ten stood still, the hot metal touched her skin and she barely flinched but pain was evident on her face. It was if she was trying to hide it. Edward thought he was going to throw up on the person in front of him. All around him he could hear a collection of horrified gasps. Edward inched to pull his phone out of his pocket and get this whole place shut down but something stopped him._

_He took another good look at the young child and let out a soft gasp. There was gauze around her head and covering her right eye. Her pitch black hair looked like had been cropped with a weed whacker and it took Edward a few moments to realize that the dirt on her wasn't dirt – it was ash and burnt skin. _

XXXXXX

James was walking home after another hard day, he had another argument with both the captain and his partner. Harvey had nearly spilt the connection between Nygma and the Pyro before James stopped him dead sentence. He quickly countered with the some vague knowledge of her. That she doesn't mind walking amongst people, and that she sticks to the West End. So Captain Essen sent out some officers to go check it out and scout around.

James couldn't understand why he didn't just allow Harvey to tell Captain Essen, neither did his partner. It was solid. When he spoke to Ed, the man practically said that he knew the Pyro – just in his own way. He had the connection, he knew where she was…so why the hesitation to tell the truth. The memory of the tension behind Edward's word was perhaps the reason, there had to be more to the Pyro, more information – more story.

At his apartment James was about to unlock the door when a voice caught him mid-way.

"Are you Detective James Gordon?"

James gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Can I help you?"

He turned to see a lanky man in baggy clothes, a heavy overcoat covered the faded fabric. Clearly he was homeless, so James was wondering why he was here to begin with.

"From what I hear you're looking for Airin Whitt."

"I…I'm sorry who?"

The man gave a short chuckle, "the Pyro."

Immediately James didn't feel so tired any more. He walked up to the man but kept his distance eyeing him a little.

"Who are you?"

"Max Preivon," the man introduced.

"And you can tell me about the Pyro?"

"I know the Pyro; personally."

James felt his spirit lift, finally a break through with someone who was possibly willing to give information.

"I am willing," Max nodded as if he read the detective's mind.

James was ready to ask him to come down to the office when he stopped. Something about this man rubbed him the wrong way.

"What do you want?" James asked his tone darkened slightly.

"Very good detective," Max smiled. "Now I know you are familiar with Edward Nygma."

James took in a short breath, readying himself for what was obviously coming next.

"I want you to tell me where he is."

"Why?" James countered quickly.

"That's between the two of us."

The two men stared at each other for a few beats, each not giving up what the other has.

"How many has Airin killed?" Max asked wanting to move the conversation along.

"Does it matter?"

The man gave a burst of laughter.

"Does it…oh detective, it most _definitely_ matters."

James was trying to figure out whether this guy was talking shit or telling the truth.

"Let's say that she's killed more than five, she isn't going to stop."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's a pathological killer detective, no one can control her."

"And you think you can?" the detective challenged.

Max chuckled again. "Of course not, why if it was up to me I'd lock her up and throw the key away." The man grinned at the thought and James stiffened.

"But of course _killing_ her would be more wor-."

"_Enough_!"

Max saw the dark expression shadow James face and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm not giving you shit, not Nygma or the Pyro."

It was now Max's turn to glower. "You're making a deep mistake _detective._"

"I don't give a damn. Now piss off before you give me an excuse to drag your ass down to precinct."

Max straightened, turned on his heel and left without a word. James let out a small breath recalling the conversation, maybe a little of Bullock was rubbing off of him.

XXXXXX

Bruce flipped through the files in the box once again trying to find something else that may clue into his parent's company. He knew that Harvey Dent, the lawyer, was hiding something it was painfully obvious and Bruce was never going to get the straight answers that he wanted. He flipped through the file folders, took out a sheet and made a couple markings on it.

Not only were their dealings with Ishtar Chemical Plant but also more money was sent to Welzyn Company, who was starting to go under from rumours of Viper. Now whether or not those transactions stopped or not was another story, but since his parents weren't around anymore, Bruce thought the worst.

"Master Bruce it's time for studies," Alfred said from the doorway.

"In a minute," Bruce replied however he seemed a bit distant.

Alfred sighed knowing very well that, that minute would turn into an hours, and already he had allowed one study to slip because he knew that the meeting was weighing heavily on the youth. Even Alfred was a bit up in the air about the lawyer but he saw that the conversation had pushed Bruce further into the conspiracies rather than away.

"Now Master Bruce," Alfred said with a little force.

With a heavy sigh the youth rose to his feet and set the folder down.

"A bit of distraction would do you some good," Alfred tried to reassure.

All Bruce could do was shrug.

The two walked down the hallway to the study room when something crashed through the window. Immediately Alfred threw himself over top of Bruce thinking it was a gun, but when he looked back he saw it to be a brick.

"Bloody idiots!" Alfred hissed as he marched up to the broken window. He poked his head out just in time to see two figures jumping over the gate. "Damn bastards!"

His anger didn't stay for long as he looked over to see Bruce cautiously step over to the brick.

"Be careful."

Bruce ignored him and picked up the brick, feeling its heavy weight in his hand. He wasn't sure if it was just random vandalism or if it had something to do with Ishtar.

"I'm going to call this in," Alfred said going to the phone. He stopped halfway and looked at Bruce who was still just standing there, staring at the brick.

"Uh…hmm, why don't you go lie down Master Bruce? Might do you some good."

Bruce just gave a meagre nod and walked away. Just before he could leave he heard Alfred come up from behind.

"Here, I'll take that," the butler gently took the brick from the youth's hands. Bruce allowed the object slip and then continued to his room. Alfred let out a small sigh.

XXXXXX

Back at the station, James surprised a couple people upon his return including Captain Essen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking up to his desk. "Your shift ended two hours ago Gordon."

"I'm just going to be a sec," James replied not looking at her.

With a sigh Essen shook her head and returned to her office.

James logged on and typed in: Max Preivon. A tagged file came up and the detective opened it.

Inside were Max's fingerprints, court papers, mug shots, and other legal documents. James scanned through them quickly finding very little interesting until he came across terms of conviction.

"Manslaughter," James muttered. "Victim Ariel Dauslin, death by blunt trauma to the head."

Then he saw when he had been released.

"_Today_?!"

James leaned back in his chair, _this guy doesn't waste any time then. _

But something bothered the detective, if he had been convicted of manslaughter, then why did he want to see Edward. Also the way he talked made it sound like the Pyro and he were friends. James typed a few keywords into the file and they came up.

Edward had of course served as the forensic investigator, however there were no mentions of a Pyro. In a private note, it was clearly written that Edward also went undercover to where Max had worked, which was a travelling circus carnival.

James wondered why they would send a forensic investigator to do undercover work rather than a regular officer. It just didn't make any sense. James tried to get some new information but nothing came up that he didn't already read. Slowly the detective shut down his computer and let out a breath.

XXXXXX

Back at his apartment, Edward was quieter than usual again. This time Airin didn't come with him, instead she wanted to see her new 'friend', if you'd call her that. When Edward inquired Airin would just say a person who eats with her and that was it. Edward tried to get a little more information but Airin would only say that she'd bring some cats around with her.

Inside he hung up his coat and walked over to the living area where he sat on the couch. Briefly closing his eyes Edward tried to think of ways to help Airin escape the city and set up somewhere. All of the options he had thought of were great, if only Airin was capable to caring for herself.

He wanted to help Airin of course, but something else entered his mind. What would happen if he handed Airin over the cops right now? When she was a right age, Airin was no longer a child and she could defend herself against those who would want to do harm to her.

Edward would be able to do it anonymously too, besides no one except maybe for James knows or suspects his involvement with the Pyro. How James found out, the investigator has no idea but whatever it is could mean that there is an inside job going on somewhere. It wouldn't be surprising of Falcone and Maroni was interested in finding her to use as a weapon.

He turned on the news and was about to get up to make supper when a headline caught his attention: Releases on Good Behaviour.

"Today in city hall, councillors have gathered once again to examine the works and ethics from released convicts, out early due to 'good behaviour'. While many civilians have voiced their concerns about the behaviour of convicts released on this term, the city is ready to bring back a program that will help ex-convicts on this type of leave enable them to achieve a productive and healthy lifestyle.

'In one of the most recent cases, Max Prievon, a man who was convicted of manslaughter of Ariel Dauslin."

Edward immediately turned off the tv. It couldn't have been fifteen years already…couldn't it? The man feared this day, he practically loathed when the day would come that Max would be released. But he knew as soon as he was released he would hunt down Airin to no end.

Grabbing his coat, Edward grabbed the door and opened it coming face to face with a strange man. He had wore a complete black suit with a gun holster that he wasn't shy on displaying. His sharp eyes targeted Edward and with his thin mouth introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Victor Zsasz."


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately Edward went to slam the door but Victor was faster – much faster. He countered and slammed himself against the door pushing the opposite direction with sudden force causing the door to swing in the coroner's direction. He sprawled to the ground and staggered back surprised by the man's incredible strength.

"Let's do this nicely," Victor offered.

Edward struggled to his feet trying to find a way past the hitman but he didn't see an opening. However he couldn't just be taken to Falcone. Edward ran directly at Victor who scowled readying himself for a counter but Edward jumped back unexpectedly and side stepped throwing the hitman off balance. Victor grabbed the coroner by the back of the neck and threw him into the wall.

Dazed Edward tried to get up when a foot stomped on his side and a punch landed on his face. Without thinking, he kicked Victor in the shin making the man snap back and slam against the wall.

Quickly he struggled to his feet and hobbled out the door and down the hallway trying to reach the door when something seared across his arm and he skidded to a halt on the ground. The coroner looked over to see a good side rip in his arm, it bled heavily and he knew that he only had minutes to bind it. He struggled to his feet feeling the torn skin burn with every movement. The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked echoed in the empty hallway and Edward stopped.

"You're luck the boss wants me to bring you in or else you'd be a blood spot on the ground by now!"

Edward leaned against the wall feeling his strength diminish by the second. He didn't have anything to defend himself with and he knew that the man before him could beat him up with or without a weapon.

"And if I refuse…?"

Victor scowled deeply, "I thought you were supposed to be a genius."

"I am."

Before Victor could reply, something struck him from behind knocking him unconscious instantly.

Edward watched as the man set down the umbrella and leaned slightly on it, his leg was at an odd angle and his foot completely stuck out sideways. He had an oddly pointed nose and spiked hair, some fell in his face. He smoothed down the front of his suit before looking directly at the coroner.

"Are you Edward Nygma?" the man asked, his voice lightly deep and hollow.

"You must be Oswald right?"

The man grinned. "At your service."

Xxxxxx

It was quite easy for Oswald to find out where Edward lived. He got a name quite easily too, Edward Nygma, and another fun fact that sometimes a young woman would go over to his apartment and spend the night. Only Oswald knew it wasn't a nightly caller, it was the Pyro. The pale man had found it quite interesting that a person like Edward, who had obsession with riddles, attracted and seemingly controlled a powerhouse like the Pyro.

He knew that both mob bosses were getting impatient, territorially the two were edging closer and closer thus only moments from a war. The Pryo would be able to turn the tide however Oswald was uninterested in her he was more interested in the coroner.

But before he could do anything he first needed to make a quick call.

Xxxxxxx

_Edward's feet clapped against the pavement, in his arms was a small bundled child with wounds all over her body. He looked back to see lights dance against the trees, voices screaming and shouting at one another. The carnival scene slowly becoming a spec in the distance as he ran further, his breath became taunt in his lungs. _

"_I'll cut you up you son of a bitch!" a voice screamed into the air. Edward clutched her tighter as he tripped over his feet and fell. "I'll make you pay with your own flesh and blood, sell you piece by piece on the market and make you watch!"_

_The coroner struggled to his feet again feeling the child's fingers tighten around his neck and grasp his lapels. He was close the bridge that linked Gotham to the rest of the world, if he got just near to that he would be safe. The child would be safe._

_He forced his legs to pump, while running he thought back to what he had done. He knew that it was wrong but to torture a child was even worse. _

_He saw the first of the street lights and his heart leapt – so close. Blood leaked out of the child's mouth as she coughed violently. Edward heard footsteps just a few feet behind him, and he struggled even more feeling the child grow heavier in his arms. Finally he launched himself onto the street and staggered back quickly till he was on the other side. He looked to see the shadowy figures of the Ringleader Max Prievon and two much larger and taller carnies each wielding what looked like metal bars. The four just stared at each other for a few beats. _

_Edward knew that the three would never enter Gotham, it was dangerous for them because of their reputation. He knew it and they knew it._

_He turned away from the hunting party and ran across the bridge. _

Xxxxxx

"So how do you do it?"

Airin looked over at Selena who was sitting on the other side of the grill pit warming up, a gray cat rested on her lab staring at the Pyro intensely.

"Do what?" Airin asked genuinely confused.

At times like this Selena was wondering if Airin was just playing stupid or was actually stupid.

"The fire, duh!"

Airin rolled up her sleeve to reveal a strange device that was fabricated to her long fingerless gloves. The whole thing looked like it was made from pieces from a scrapyard. Metal covering on the bottom and what looked like a slot for the aluminum fluid she used to combust her victims. Small tubes snaked from the slot to a circular ejector that lied against her wrist.

"Impressive," Selena smiled.

_Snap!_ A small flame balanced just above the ejector and flickered in the wind then vanished after a few seconds.

"Two flints on the tips of my thumb and middle finger," Airin continued leaning in and showing Selena.

"So you snap your fingers…"

"The friction from the flint sends a spark down to the ejector where excess gas from the fluid is waiting."

"That's cool."

Both jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see a young red-headed girl standing almost directly over top of Airin.

"Uh…hi Ivy," Selena said cautiously.

"That's cool," Ivy said again ignoring Selena. "You're the Pyro aren't you? So what are you doing out in the open? Why are you in the Flea? What's your name?"

"That's a lot of questions," Airin observed.

"Come on Ivy, she practically just got here."

"What I'm curious, she's new and new people are sometimes interesting? Don't you find new people interesting?"

Suddenly Airin jumped to her feet and headed towards the exit. Both street kids ran after her.

"Where are you going?" Selena asked.

"Home," Airin replied.

"Why?" Ivy asked.

The Pyro didn't answer. She pushed a person out of her way and ran.

XXXXXX

It took a while for Edward to come around, his mind was still a bit clouded and darkness still edged his vision. His mouth felt extremely dry and his whole body was numb especially his right arm. His head lolled to the side to see a rather professionally done gauze wrap on his upper arm.

He started to rise off the cot when a pinch in his side sent waves of pain up and down his body. Edward gritted his teeth and grabbed onto the side table for support as he hauled himself up the best he could. Looking around he saw himself in a small room, the only light coming from above through cracks in the roof and through a dirty roof panel.

Slowly he lifted the baggy plain grey shirt to see a rather large blood bruise on his right side from just looking at it Edward could tell it was cracked ribs. Taking in a cautious breath, the pain confirmed that.

A chill rippled over his body as he slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

The sight was clearly a warehouse of some sort, the faint sound of lapping water reached Edward and he knew it was one near the ports. He took a few tentative steps outside and looked over to see a tall thick man sitting in a chair watching him closely.

"I'm glad you're awake," a voice echoed through the warehouse.

Edward looked over to see a small man hobbling towards him using an umbrella as a cane. Another man was behind him almost like a bodyguard.

"I hope you are doing well."

"Enough to be able to stand."

"I think that it's great to meet you in person," Oswald continued.

"If someone can procure the victim, then the victim must be able to procure the condemned."

There was an awkward silence in the warehouse. The two bodyguards looked completely confused already noting this guy an oddball. However Oswald knew what Edward was saying.

"I have no interest in finding the Pyro."

"And you just happened to know who was coming to my doorstep?" Edward questioned. "Victor Zsaz, professional hitman for Falcone. The two behind you are not Falcone easily distinguishable by their association – you."

The two stepped forward but Oswald stopped them, he started to like Edward.

"I know that Falcone's men would never leave him and work for someone else with such low status. But you're possibly new thus meaning that they are from Maroni's side." Edward looked at Oswald seeing tension but play in the man's face.

"So either you are a double spy for one or the other, most likely Maroni since Fish Mooney crippled you. Or you don't care about either and are using the two towards your advantage of gaining your own territory."

Oswald grinned.

"As astute as ever I can see."

Edward didn't move.

"I can tell why you'd think I'm interested in the Pyro, but be reassured I'm not. Rather I'm interested in helping you, with the police, the mob and Max after you."

Edward straightened wondering just how much this man knew about had only spoken to Oswald once and that was when the man was warning him that Victor was coming. The message was very straightforward. That danger was coming and consequences would follow if Edward wasn't careful.

"I need to do something," Edward said moving on.

"I have a plan."

A bag with his jacket and shirt was handed to him.

Oswald looked at the coroner with a smile. "I hope it isn't awkward to ask, but don't tell Detective James Gordon."

Edward nodded agreeing that the detective didn't need to be involved with this.

XXXXXX

Later that night Edward finally made it back to his apartment. He was exhausted, sore and tired. His glasses were cracked in one lens so it distorted his vision on his walk back, tired of that he just took them off and walked back home with 18/18 vision.

As he walked down the hallway he could see one of his neighbours kids stare at him intensely through a cracked door. They stared at each other for a few beats before the child was pulled back by an unseen force and the door slammed and locked. At first he thought it was because of the fight with Victor that scared all the neighbours, but then he smelt something quite familiar – burning aluminum.

He quickened his pace towards his room and pushed open the unlocked door.

Inside it was still a mess from this morning, blood smeared on the floor and broken glass lain. Edward started picking up the pieces of glass and then walked into the kitchen dumping them into the garbage. He could feel something trickle down his side, without even lifting his shirt he knew that the blood bruise on his side broke.

Opening a drawer he took out a spare and grabbed medi-kit out of the hallway closet. Walking over to the couch he put them on blinking his eyes a couple times testing the distance.

"I thought you hated that pair."

Edward was about to turn when a pain shot through his body causing him to cringe.

Airin came around the front and sat beside him. Taking in the wounds on his face and the odd bend in his posture, he stunk of rotten fish and blood.

"He has come back," Edward whispered, "looking for you."

"Hunting me," Airin finished, "I will burn h-."

Before she could finish Edward grabbed her.

"No, you will run. As far and as fast as you can."

"Hide where?"

Edward gritted his teeth as another wave of pain went through him.

"Anywhere but here."

Airin didn't reply straight away, she walked over the window that faced the North End of Gotham.

"I like it here."

The coroner rose to his feet and straightened. Airin watched his reflection in the mirror.

"You are charged with first degree murder of over five deaths, that's enough for people to cry for the death penalty."

Airin didn't move and the blank expression slowly shifted.

"Max is out of prison Airin," Edward said. "He got out on good behaviour."

He could see the tortured young woman flinch as if he struck her. Without warning she whipped around and grabbed him by the lapels.

"You promised me that he'd go away for life," she whispered her voice dangerously calm.

Edward didn't reply right away, he could see behind the blank eye the desperation and terrified one he got used to while hiding her in his apartment.

He gently unfurled her hand around his shirt and set it down.

"I know someone who would be able to set you up in another city, it's about three bus trips but it would be worth it."

Airin turned back to the city lights. "He'll be coming after you too – it is your fault."

Edward took in a small breath and whispered: "to hide among the guilty and flawed."

"The one to be thrown away when all goes wrong wants to hide amongst sheep whom can't hold their own."

The coroner gave a weak smile. "There is one who thinks for himself."

"He thinks of nothing."

"Detective Gordon listens to reason."

Airin looked at her rescuer directly. "He only listens to the innocent."

* * *

><p>AN: _Sorry for the lateness again folks, finals are just wrapping up so regular updates should be coming up soon. No Bruce part in this one, but in the next definitely. Thanks, Spitfire47__  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

The next day another burning was reported this time in the East End. By the time James and Harvey got there, the bodies were already being zipped up in bags and a few investigators were muttering to themselves quietly. However every time, their pair of eyes would shift over towards a familiar forensic operative.

"Hey Smartass!" Harvey called. "Who the hell is it this time?"

Edward rose and turned to face the two detectives and James stiffened.

A bruise was on Edward's jawline was prominent and looked extremely painful, he walked stiffly and a bit of his suit bulged where gauze wrapped around the wound on his right arm.

"Jesus man, you look like you got rolled over by a car. What the hell did you do?"

James had a faint idea of why Edward was all bruised up. "Go check up on the bodies."

Bullock raised an eyebrow ready to protest but then shrugged and walked over. He touched an officer on the shoulder and the female nodded and left.

"How is she?" James asked once everyone was out of ear.

Edward didn't say anything for a few moments he bagged a few contents before standing.

"I met a particular man," Edward started, "the one who works in shadows, slides through the night and hunts with esteemed precision."

"Victor," James growled remembering well of his own encounter.

Edward started to pack up his kit. "I'll see you around Detective."

James watched helplessly as the tall man walked away from the crime scene. He looked back at the two bodies and had a realization on who got incinerated.

XXXXXX

_Edward sat on a dirt lawn chair waiting for 'Doctor'. Kridren – the coroner would say doctor vaguely, the man had gone to medical school but was kicked out months before graduating. Reason being, he and a couple other students were running an illegal underground clinic. While the others fled from the idea, he kept the clinic open for those who couldn't afford the hospital or go to the police._

_Dr. Kridren finally came out around the corner in his hand was an icepack. He slapped it upside Edward's head and told him to hold it there. The coroner winced as the ice touched the bump on his head. _

"_How is she?"_

"_She? That…thing is a she?"_

_Edward gave a weak scowl but Kridren waved him off and opened a file._

"_Her whole eye is torn out including the optic nerves so there is no way I can replace another one without sending her to a real hospital." He gave Edward a suspicious look. "Which I guess is out of question right?"_

_Edward just nodded looking down at the ground. His mind replayed what Kridren had told him and it made him sick to think that they had done that to her. Her whole eye for Christ's sake._

"_Her eye is quite unique, I'm sure it would fetch a pretty penny in the black market," Kridren hinted ominously. _

_Edward still didn't reply._

"_I had to put her under because she kept moving as I tried to stitch up some of her lacerations. The bruising should go down in a couple weeks and the antibiotics that I have her should get rid of any infection as well as stave it off."_

_There was another silence between the two men. _

"_There were no traces of analgesics in her blood, concluding that they did it without giving her anything to dull the pain."_

_Edward stood and lowered the icepack._

"_You got her from the carnival didn't you," Kridren said, it wasn't a question._

_Edward nodded: "Yes."_

"_Dammit Nygma! Those freaks are none of our business, bad enough the coppers are down ou- _my_ throat every five fucking minutes. Why did you take her?"_

"_Why did you take up medical practicing?"_

_Kridren threw his dirty rag into the garbage. "Had enough of your riddling bullshit! Either you give me a straight answer or I'll call the…."_

_Edward knew that Kridren wouldn't be able to finish the sentence. So the man clicked his tongue and walked back to the instrument station._

"_Can I go see her?"_

_Kridren nodded and pointed to the door._

XXXXXX

Bruce sat through a tough day at school. He ignored the quiet joshing from his schoolmates that mostly steered clear of the boy. Rumours had started to spread now that cases of unusual illnesses were emerging at the hospitals. Also everyone seemed to know that a vandal had struck at the Wayne mansion and soon kids linked it to the illnesses. So he was glad when the final bell rang and he was on his way back home.

At the mansion, he went back to the conspiracy board and file boxes. Bruce knew that he couldn't get through to Wayne Enterprise so it was a surprise that Ishtar and Wellzyn had extended an invitation to the youth. He knew that they wanted to get the business with illegal dumping out of the way and that there was going to be nothing but a dance around questions.

He knew that Alfred wants him to move on, the whole business with the leakage was heavy and at points, Bruce wished that it didn't even exist. But it did and he needed to fix it – or at least try to. He thought about going for Ishtar first, since the contract was made between them after all.

"I do wish you'd do other things on your spare time Master Bruce."

Bruce looked up to see Alfred standing in the doorway.

"I want to meet with Ishtar," the boy merely said.

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow, and Bruce immediately knew that he had said something stupid. The butler walked over and sat on the couch across from the youth.

"I understand your anger, truly. However meeting with Ishtar will only result in what happened with our meeting with Wayne Enterprise."

Bruce remembered clearly and knew that they only danced around the answers. But he felt like he should do something, he didn't want his parent's name be tarnished.

It was ten at night and Bruce still was unable to sleep. Around nine-thirty he could hear Alfred make one last round to the common room before leaving. He had pretended to have fallen asleep as he listened to the door open then close.

Bruce seated himself at his father's desk and leafed through a few files again before giving a heavy sigh. He had read through them a few times already and he knew that information wouldn't just magically appear on the pages. It would be lying to not say that calling up Detective James Gordon hadn't crossed Bruce's mind once or twice. Or sending an anonymous tip to the papers would definitely get the people talking. But Bruce wanted to figure things out before he would do either he wanted to get to the bottom of this himself.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Bruce looked up to see Selena standing by the window sill. Her arms crossed, head tilted and a playful smile on her face.

"What's with the ugly face kid?"

Bruce kept his mouth shut unsure of what to tell Selena. She walked over and looked at the youth for a few seconds.

"Is it about Ishtar?"

The boy's eyes flew open and he opened his mouth ready to speak but then closed it. A smile on the young woman's face proved her to be right.

"Come on, looks like you need a break from this stuffy place."

She grabbed the perplexed boy's hand and led him to the window sill.

"Bu-but I can't leave…Alfred would be worried sick."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you're home by sunrise. Unless you have school tomorrow."

Bruce felt himself blush and his ear tips grow hot. He then grinned.

"Alright, you still need to take me up to the bridge."

Selena smiled. "That's more like it."

XXXXXX

The next day at the station it was confirmed that the two bodies that were burned were indeed associated with Victor Zsazz. While nobody really cared about the two people, the intensity and fear of the Pyro increased while some others were slowly moving towards the Pyro being some sort of vigilante. However despite what side you were on, the Pyro needed to be captured before they skipped town.

James was filing some papers when Harvey walked out of the captain's office. He had a stern look on his face and it looked like he was looking for an excuse to punch someone.

"You alright?" an officer asked seeing Harvey.

The older detective looked at the officer who immediately regretted the question.

"Twelve dead bodies, an increase in public pressure, and a magical fucking firebug!"

Heads turned as Harvey's voice rose octaves. James became suddenly interested in the spot on his desk as Harvey continued.

"Oh yeah I'm doing fine, peaches and cream thanks for asking!"

The officer quickly walked away while the other desk jockeys turned back to their work. Harvey marched over to his desk and sat down. James looked up cautiously at his partner, still seeing a small vein pulse lightly.

"What about you James, you doing alright?"

James just nodded: "….great."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence between the two and James wasn't sure on how to react. He looked up to the balcony to see Edward standing there, than he left as soon as James caught his eye. The Detective wondered how long the forensic expert was there for, possibly since Harvey's rant.

"I'll be right back," James said rising from his chair.

Harvey looked at his partner then up to where Edward was standing.

"You're staying I'm going."

"Hmm, whatever but just know that I'll be right here…with the phone book if needed."

"I'm not going to beat him up."

"Oh right…someone already did that for us."

James didn't reply, just walked up the stair and towards Edward's office.

He knocked on the door before entering and he saw Edward leaned up against the counter just waiting for him. The two looked at each other for a few beats before James let out a small breath of air.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"The Pyro did that for me," Edward said, "It was a revenge killing against Victor and his subordinates."

"And a nice 'fuck-you' to Falcone as well."

Edward nodded.

"I'd be lying I didn't say I was worried that the mob will want her head rather than her abilities."

"Then tell me where she is."

Edward immediately noticed how James said 'me'.

"My apologies detective, but I can't give that information."

"She'll be safe here, we can prot-."

Edward raised a hand stopping James dead.

"She has a conscious she is too smart for you and the police. If it wasn't for me telling you, you would all still be trying to guess her gender much less trying to find out where she is."

James was ready to give a scowling reply but then realized that Edward was right. Somehow the Pyro was able to hide her tracks all too well she had left no clues or prints.

"But I can tell you that she is growing weaker."

"Weaker? ...you mean she's getting sick?"

Edward nodded. "And there are plenty of people who will take advantage of that."

"I can just name a few."

XXXXXX

Fish Mooney watched as Falcone took his leave. He had personally met her to see who things were going, which translated into – did you find the Pyro yet? Fish didn't understand why the mob bosses were so infatuated with her, nothing but a girl with tricks and above all: out of control. Someone with that much power but no control was a ticking time bomb waiting to set off and Fish wasn't going to be around when it did.

She was about to head upstairs when a strange figure came into her lair. Walking a few steps down Fish knew exactly who this person was Falcone had talked to her about even sending Butch after him when Victor failed. But she didn't listen to her boss's words rather just waited because she knew more about the Pyro than she would ever let on.

Butch went to step in the way of Edward when Fish ordered him to back down.

"That isn't a way to treat such a special guest."

"But Falcone wants hi-."

"Go check on the girls," Fish ordered, her voice changed dramatically.

Butch immediately left. The room was empty except for the bartender.

"Please have a seat."

Edward sat and Fish watched him for a few beats before she did too.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll be quick," Edward smiled.

"Pity."

"I've heard…things about you."

"All good I hope."

"As always."

"Good. So what can I do for you?"

"What's a hiding place among the normal and a-."

"Ah-ah-ah…get to the point. I'm a very busy woman."

Edward took in a small breath. "I need your help."

XXXXXX

After his visit with Fish Mooney, Edward walked towards his apartment. He knew it would work but it was still risky to do it.

Edward was starting to worry about Airin, it was clear that she was on edge and that she would start hunting down Max. But that would end disastrously, Max was always able to elude those who after him and he was able to keep a cool head even under pressure. Airin was the opposite, while she had the power, she lacked the patience.

Most of the streets were quiet except for the prostitutes and their handlers. Edward continued to walk slipping past an old woman when something tackled him into the alley. He felt unwanted pressure on his sensitive ribcage as he gasped for breath, his hands scraped against the pavement he tried to get up. A hand pushed his head down causing his face to hit the ground – hard.

"Having fun babysitting a psychopath?!"

Edward struggled to rise but the man who held him was surprisingly strong. He was forced to his feet and thrown against the wall he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Max.

"Surprised?"

"Not in the slightest."

Max tightened his hands around Edward's throat causing the coroner to gasp.

"Quite busy haven't you?" Max hissed. "Working for the police? _Helping_ people!"

Edward tried struggled out of the surprisingly tight grip.

Without any hope, he kicked Max in the crotch. The man yelped in surprise and pain as he released Edward and staggered backwards. Edward coughed violently feeling something crawling up his throat and he shook. He stumbled to his feet and headed towards the exit of the alley until something snapped open. _Shhkk!_

XXXXXX

James waited beside the food cart, he saw Harvey walk over with two packages in his hand.

"Damn vendors," Harvey grumbled handing James his meal.

"What? They forgot the pickles?"

"Forgot the mustard."

The two walked down the street, Harvey called out to a few ladies and James raised an eyebrow.

"I know her."

"Uh huh."

"Not like that."

"So she's the one who gives you advice on women?"

"Well actua-…hey wai-."

James let out a short laugh.

They walked down the street until a couple kids bumped right into them nearly knocking James over.

"Hey!" Harvey shouted. "Watch where you're going."

James noticed a rather large bulk in one of the kid's jackets and grabbed him by the wrist before he could escape. His friends were smart enough not to wait around.

"What's in your pocket kid?"

"Nothing!" the boy squeaked.

"Gimme that!" Harvey reached in and took out a wallet.

"That's mine!"

The detective opened the wallet and his eyes widened.

"Who is it?"

"It's Nygma."

Harvey turned on the boy and yanked him out of James grip by the lapels.

"Alright ya lying thieving little shit, where did you get this?"

The boy squirmed trying to escape the detective's grip but couldn't.

"Just tell him," James ordered.

"Down the street, third alley on the right."

Harvey released the terrified child and turned to James but the man was already down the road. The two ran down and looked down the third alley to see a familiar man lying slightly curled on the ground.

"Shit!" James hissed. "Harvey…."

"On it," the man replied as he whipped out his cell phone.

James knelt close to Edward he could feel the man shake as he laid a careful hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to roll you over," James informed as he pulled gently.

Edward's eyes opened and he looked at James.

"…west…end…she's drinking…."

"Nygma, I need you to relax alright? The EMT is on the way."

Edward tried to form a simple sentence but nothing came out. Even though his eyes were open, he couldn't see and his felt something pressed against the stab wound. His fingers automatically curled around the cloth as his shallow breath heated the pavement. Before he blacked out, he heard Harvey faintly in the distance.

XXXXXX

In the hospital despite James's protests, Captain Essen wasn't allowed to place a guard at Edward's door. It was because there was lack of evidence that Edward was targeted. So James would visit whenever possible between cases and desk work. James knew that the coroner was attacked because he was linked to the Pyro and Edward hiding information was hurting him.

"He's ready to see you now," the nurse said.

"Thank you."

The detective went in and closed the door behind him.

On the bed, Edward was calmly jotting down some notes in his notebook. A gauze pad taped to his face and bruises around his neck where he had been strangled.

Edward raised his head and offered James a weak smile as he came closer.

"Hello Detective," the wounded coroner welcomed.

"Ed," James received. He sat down beside the bed and Edward closed the notebook.

Edward took in a small breath. "You'll be happy to know that the blade didn't hit anything."

"I would think you would be happier."

"True Detective, but I am able to tell you more about the Pyro."

James straightened in his seat. He bowed his head placing his hands together.

"Ed, we don't have to do this right now. You can rest up and-."

"It needs to be now."

James let out a small breath and then remembered last night.

"You said she was drinking."

Edward nodded. "She is getting sick Detective Gordon, and it progressing rather than decreasing. I've been trying to do my best to help her but nothing seems to work."

"And you think that it has something to do with what she's drinking?"

"Correct."

"How?"

"Behind two doors there is a solution, but one that will consequent the rest."

James hesitated. "Two doors…that means two of something is involved right?"

Edward was about to encourage James to continue when voices escalated outside the door. Finally after only seconds of outbursts, Harvey entered the scene clearly angered.

"Alright Smartass you're gonna start talking!"

* * *

><p>AN: _Bit longer and we're just getting started. Will try to get as many updates in as possible before the new semester starts. Spitfire47_


	6. Chapter 6

Maroni sat on the table going over information with his booker when the doors to the restaurant opened. The two looked over and the mob boss grinned as Oswald entered.

"Ah there's my Golden Goose," Maroni boomed.

He got off the chair and gave the pale man a jolting clap on the back.

"So what information do you have for me?"

"The Pyro's real name is Airin Whitl and her only remaining family is her uncle who has been missing for over ten years. Reportedly she has been to Gotham a few times, living on and off the streets before going back home."

"So how does she produce fire?"

"She had created two mechanisms that she sewed into her gloves. There are triggers on her middle finger and thumb that when snapped together, they produce a spark that catches in the aluminum fluid that is in the catch chamber."

Maroni nodded taking in the information.

"So what about a location for this chick?"

Oswald shook his head. "She moves around too much, at first she was in the West End but then has started to move into the East."

"What about people? She been seen with anyone?"

"A young girl named Selena Kyle but that is it."

"And Edward Nygma."

Oswald flinched slightly and looked up to see another henchman take an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"I got some men to do some of…_our own_ scouting."

The pale man couldn't help but glare at the man intensely. Maroni picked up the pictures and studied them.

"The name is familiar, who is this guy?"

"A nobody," Oswald interrupted quickly.

"He's a forensic investigator and coroner with the police," the man continued, "apparently he's a real headache around the station but he gets the answers. He was taken to the hospital two nights ago by Detective Gordon and Detective Bullock for a stab wound. Apparently he's going to be released today."

"And this guy's got a connection to the Pyro?"

"On numerous occasions she has been spotted going to his apartment."

"That isn't enough to say that she's seeing him exactly," Oswald protested. "Besides Mr. Nygma has no reason to be contact with Airin."

"Still something to look into."

Oswald took in a breath. "Very well…I can look into him."

"No, you know the streets so you check out this Selena chick ask around and see where she is and then find out what she knows. I'll get Dulton here to check out Edward Nygma."

"But sir-."

"Enough. This meeting has gone on long enough."

With that everyone knew that Maroni wouldn't listen to another word. Oswald calmly walked out of the restaurant and down the street, his mind scanning through all the possibilities and options that were available. There weren't that many.

_Dammit!_

XXXXXX

In two steps, Harvey was practically leaning over Ed. He grabbed the man's hospital shirt and pulled him an inch off the bed. The machines went off and Ed let out a sharp gasp.

"Harvey!" James shouted.

"He's bullshitting us Jim! After everything, he's pulling us around in fucking circles while she continues to do god knows what!"

James pushed Harvey back, he turned to see Ed cradle his wounded stomach.

"Ed…."

The coroner nodded, indicating that he was okay. A herd of nurses and doctors could be heard coming down the hall James dispersed them with a few words before returning to the room. He closed the door.

"Alright," James said, "we get this over and done with now."

No one spoke.

"You didn't answer my riddle Detective."

"Oh shove your riddles up you're a-."

"Harvey!"

"Behind two doors is a solution, but one that will consequent the rest."

"And they did something that has a consequence on the rest – rest being everyone."

"In Gotham."

"The whole city?!"

Edward nodded and James ran a hand over his face.

"If it's a consequence to the city then it's big, it has to be and you said it was two of them. The only things I could think of are high end companies or Falcone and Maroni."

"So what the hell does this all have to do with the Pyro?" Harvey asked.

"Airin."

"What?"

"Her name is Airin."

"Something is in the water and it's making Airin sick."

James was quiet for a few seconds remembered.

"There have been numerous cases of unusual illnesses entering the hospital, most of them are homeless people."

"So why the hell does Max care about her so much?"

"He was the Ringleader for the carnival that imprisoned her."

Detective Gordon folded his hands. "He visited me the other night, wanted to know where you were. Don't worry I didn't say anything."

"Because you don't know anything," Detective Bullock replied angrily. "None of us knows a damn thing!"

Edward took in a breath.

"Fifteen years ago when I was just starting with the precinct I was assigned to go undercover and dig into a carnival that comes to Gotham every five years. That's where Airin was, she was displayed as a sideshow and forced to endure pain in front of the crowds. I saved her that very night not wanting any more harm to come to her, of course Max had a different idea and chased us until the bridge. '

"After getting help for Airin I went back to the carnival and planted evidence against Max for the murder hoping that he'd get a life sentence. However in court they only convicted him of manslaughter and gave him fifteen years.'

"I thought that that would be more than enough time for Airin to grow up and live on her own far away from Gotham. But her own personal vendettas kept getting in the way. Even after Max was sent to prison, Airin hunted those who were involved in her torture and burnt the carnival to the ground letting very few escape."

Gordon and Bullock remained silent for a few moments each trying to process the information that Edward had given them. Suddenly Bullock left without a word and the two watched silently, Gordon wanted to go speak with his partner but he didn't know what to tell him.

Gordon didn't know what to say, Edward was harbouring a serial killer/arsonist plain and simple. But something about the way he spoke about her made the detective pause.

"You must understand Detective I don't take pleasure in this or agree with anything that she is doing."

"Then…then why?" Gordon whispered anger tinted his question. "Ed if you know…if you have any…."

"How do you find someone who lives in the dark without shining a light?"

James took in a breath ready to answer when he stopped himself. He turned around and walked out. Once the door was closed Edward took out his pen and notebook again, he then noticed something on his gown: blood.

XXXXXX

Selena kept her word and got Bruce back by sunrise. Except Bruce was banged up, and smelt like a power plant. Before he went home, Selena stole new clothes and a bottle of spray that she doused on him before pushing him through the window sill by six am. Bruce could feel the bruises squeeze together as he lied back onto the couch. He stole a glance to the window to make sure he closed it and then closed his eyes.

Around 7am Bruce's alarm clock rang and a couple minutes later Alfred came into make sure the boy was up. Immediately a raunchy smell of metallic smoke and flowery body spray hit the butler upon entry and he couldn't help but cough a bit.

"So I take it that we had a nightly…stroll?" Alfred said in a slight angered tone.

Bruce bowed his head and nodded.

"Well I'm putting an end to all that. Its nasty business and you could've gotten severely injured – possibly worse."

Bruce wanted to protest despite all the minor injuries he had a lot of fun. But another part of him knew that Alfred was right.

"Now get up and take a shower, you'll be late for school."

Alfred dropped the youth off at school and just as Bruce was ready to go inside at the first bell he spun around to see Selena. A smile lit her face.

"Your perception is getting better," she noted. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck unsure of how to break the news to the girl. But turns out he didn't need to, his expression held enough clues for Selena to know what happened.

"I do want to go!" Bruce protested knowing a joshing insult was coming.

"Then let's go."

Bruce blinked thrice.

"What?"

"Right now…let's go," Selena repeated as if speaking to a three year old.

"Bu-but…"

"What? You have school?"

Bruce looked back, through the layered window he could see someone coming down no doubt to bring him to class. He turned back to see Selena slowly backing up pulling her hood up.

"Later k-."

"Wait!"

Bruce ran down the stairs and followed her through the maze of cars to the other side and down the alley before the Principal could even get to the door.

XXXXXX

_Edward cautiously opened the door not sure how the young girl would do to noises of any kind. He walked in slightly nervous as his heart quickened with every step towards the table. A thin blanket covered her body and her tiny hands clutched the edges around her face as her single eye stared at Edward not in accusation rather curiosity._

_He opened his mouth ready to say something but then closed it unsure of what to say. He wanted to reach out and comfort the child but refrained knowing that was a terrible way to go. Edward looked over at the doorway to see Kriedrin standing there leaned against the frame, arms crossed. _

_The question screamed at Edward even though no word was said._

_Why? _

_To risk his life for a carnie and know that he was going to receive nothing in return. Kriedrien knew that Edward likes to help people even when it wasn't needed, wanted or necessary but doing this in his opinion was going overboard. Edward on the other hand didn't think that way, no one, no matter what age should live like that. And he didn't care if there was a reward at the end or not, all that matter was that she was out of there._

"_You leave her on her own she's as good as dead," Kriedrien warned. "Leave her to the police and she'll end up wishing she was dead."_

_Edward nodded, he got up to leave when something grabbed his hand. He looked down to see Airin's eye still on him unblinking, carefully wrapping his hand around hers – Edward sat back down. _

XXXXXX

Airin was sitting in the back alley near a small grocer. She waited patiently until an employee came out the back door with a garbage bag in hand. She stayed low until the girl went back inside before heading over to the dumpster. Through trial and error she learned that the best food came as soon as it was thrown, especially from grocery stores when they threw anything out that had any indication of rot.

She opened the lid and ripped the bag open before digging through the empty containers.

"Hey!"

Airin's head whipped up and saw a young girl running up to her mother. The mother wrapped a protective arm around the child.

"You know to stay close," the mother said. "Come on let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

Airin watched the two walk off clenching the garbage tight in her hand. She looked down at the rubbish and went back to stuffing her food satchel with whatever she could find.

With a heavy heart she headed back to the bridge, she raised her badan as she stepped onto the sidewalk. When she had found out that Edward had been stabbed the first person to come to mind was Max and knew that she couldn't be wrong. The man had stalked her a couple nights ago but lost sight of her just a few minutes later. Airin wanted to kill him right then and there but she stopped herself. She knew doing that wouldn't help anything, it all still happened and killing him won't turn back time.

Max still needed to pay though, for all the years he stole from her and all the pain and suffering that he had placed her through. She just needed to be careful, her presence wasn't exactly incognito and knew that anyone with money on their mind would only have to call up the right number. So Airin would wait for a bit longer – after all she had for the past fifteen years.

XXXXXX

Selena was trying to teach Bruce how to jump to reach higher objects, it took him a while and after a few cuts on his fingers he managed to grab onto the bottom rung and hoist himself up. Selena would call down to him to give him pointers and encouragement. But to Bruce it was slightly humiliating to jump shorter than a person four inches shorter than he was.

The two ran on the rooftops until they came downtown before scampering down the ladder and landing on the pavement. Behind her Bruce was trying to keep his breathing in check but the running and climbing was becoming progressively harder rather than easier for the youth.

"Can you breathe any louder?!" Selena hissed.

Bruce blushed. "…sorry."

"In order to move around in a city like this, you have to be quiet. Making too much noise and you will gain too much attention."

"I'm not planning on being a thief."

"It doesn't matter what you do! You have to be careful especially if you don't want people to know that you're doing it."

Bruce looked down his mind went back to the conspiracy and his attempt to try and clean it up. However he hated being treated like a child, he hated be treated delicately just because his parents died. Anonymous sounded good, the paper was anonymous and it was the only safe way Bruce could think of without it getting twisted like at school.

"Come on," Selena said snapping the youth out of his thoughts. "It's almost three."

"It's what?!"

Bruce ran past her and looked at the digital clock on the store window. It blared 3:00pm; the boy tried to think of something to say but nothing came out. He could hear Selena come up behind him slowly.

"Want me to take you home?" she whispered.

"Alfred's going to kill me."

"So school?"

"Please."

XXXXXX

The last Airin had heard of Edward was that he had being released around the afternoon and was sent home. She wanted to go see him, protect him the way he had protected her when she was vulnerable. She headed towards the apartment carrying her food satchel when someone touched her shoulder.

Stopping abruptly she was ready to turn when something cold was pressed against her back.

"Just keeping walking forward."

"Zsazz?"

"Just keep walking Pyro."

Airin whipped around suddenly the gun went off but ricocheted off a lamp post. She grabbed him around the throat _snap, fffuuusssshhhh!_

The man let out a strangled scream before being literally tossed aside by Airin. Suddenly twenty guns were raised and trained on the young woman.

Bruce could tell that Selena was slightly peeved, he knew that she wished to spend more time teaching him about climbing and running. But he didn't have the freedom that Selena had – at least not the same definition.

"You coming? It's running on 3:30 kid."

"Uh…yeah."

He ran after her and they zigzagged through the cars nearing the other side when something exploded sending the two flying backwards into the taxis.

Stars slammed into Bruce's vision, he tried to rise but darkness edged his vision threatening to blanket it completely. Staying on the ground for a few moments, Bruce heard screaming and smelt smoke but it was extremely strong and smelly. He ignored the gravel digging into his palms as he struggled to his feet. Bruce blinked away the fuzzy vision to see a horrific scene, people running around blindly, stepping over or on bodies as they went. Blood streaked everything after the explosion and bodies lied strewn of the dead and injured.

Bruce took in a breath as a sudden flashback to his parent's death collaged in his mind.

"Bruce…."

The youth placed his hands over his ears as he heard his mother's scream mixed in the others.

"Bruce!"

His head snapped up to see Selena looking down at him with worried eyes, a streak of blood travelled down the side of her head.

_The bullet slammed into his father's head with such force that it threw him backwards._

Tears started to pour from his eyes and Selena grabbed his hand and pulled. She managed to get him to his feet when another grenade went off sending a tremor through the ground.

"We have to go now!"

Bruce nodded agreeing and followed the best he could but he was shaking too violently to even stand straight much less walk. He managed to get to the sidewalk when his leg suddenly gave out and Bruce looked back to see blood pouring out of his pant leg. He lifted it up to see pieces of gravel and other oddities had punched through his dress pant and burrowed deeply.

"We have to hurry," Selena pleaded as sirens wailed through the streets. She then saw Bruce's injury and gritted her teeth, slipping under his arm she half dragged him part way down the sidewalk until she was knocked to the ground by the fleeing mob.

"Selena!"

"Bruce!"

The boy quickly lost sight of the young thief as the mob thickened with panic. He struggled to find an open area but even the slightest pressure made a paroxysmal spasm go through the limb. Bruce raised himself as much as he can hoping to see Selena somewhere but couldn't see her at all.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _The boy thought gritting his teeth as he used his surroundings to keep him upright. He had to keep moving, he need to find someplace safe until…until he was able to find a pay phone to call Alfred – to call anyone. Bruce took in a breath first he needed to-

"_Arrrgghhh!"_

Bruce looked over to see a body slam into him. The two flipped over and skidded to a halt on the ground. Bruce placed a hand on his head groaning in pain. He looked up to see a young woman stalking towards them, most of her face was hidden in the shadow of the badan but her red eye stood out perfectly.

Bruce was ready to get out of the way when something grabbed his neck and held him the direct path of the Pyro.

"Stand down or the kid gets it!" the henchman threatened pressing a gun against Bruce's head.

Without hesitation, the youth spun around quickly and bit the man on the arm. Airin took the opportunity and sent a column of fire. Bruce backed up and watched the man burn, he turned to the Pyro to see a bullet wound in her abdomen. She looked at the boy for a few moments before turning to walk away.

"Wait…," Bruce said, "you're…you're hurt."

The Pyro didn't make any notion that she heard him, rather broke into a run and used the panicked people to her advantage.

Bruce dragged himself down the sidewalk he tried to push his way through ignoring the blood in his mouth. He coughed violently before something knocked him down, quickly Bruce turned to get up only to see a foot aimed at his head.

XXXXXX

James received a call from Alfred telling him that Bruce went missing last seen at school with a person matching Selena's description perfectly. Then minutes later the news about the downtown shootout screamed through his phone minutes after it started. He rushed towards Ed's room hoping that he was still there.

"Ed…Airin she is-."

He looked into the empty room, everything was made and it was clear that he didn't break out. James flagged down a nurse.

"Mr. Nygma signed himself out not too long ago."

"What?! Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he was going downtown to get something."

James ran down the hallway towards the exit.

_Shit!_

* * *

><p>AN: _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays folks! Spitfire47_


	7. Chapter 7

Edward looked around the crime scene, all twenty people died each incinerated leaving ashes and a shadow print behind. Around him sirens wailed but in his mind they were very faint, along with the voices, moans of the wounded and every physical movement made by his co-workers.

Airin was here most likely alone, Edward haven't heard much of Selena in a while.

"Ed?"

The coroner turned around to see Captain Essen standing there with her hands on her hips, concern on her face.

"Captain," Edward smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're on temporary leave, remember?"

"I thought that you could use the extra help."

"Thoughtful but no thanks."

"But I ca-."

"Go home Nygma!"

Edward watched the Captain walk away not ready to listen to his argument. He looked around seeing everyone ignore him, the other forensic investigator moved away from his current victim even though it wasn't done.

Edward took in a deep breath and continued to walk around the crime scene ignoring the pointed glares from his co-workers. He needed to find clues, things that would lead him to where Airin might be.

He came to a rather large blood spot on the ground, originally he would walk past it but there were a few stones at one of the ends. Three small pebbles piled up and Nygma knelt down to see, picking one up he felt a strange warmth to it. Rolling it around against his palm, he stood up and looked around to see everyone ignoring him, ignoring the obvious.

_Because it was so easy too, _Edward thought.

He set the pebble down and stood up seeing the blood spot from a different angle; a compass. He moved slightly so that he was standing south of the blood, than looked again. East, wherever she was – Airin was headed East. Edward scooped up the pebbles and started to walk off.

_And with whoever…_

XXXXXX

Bruce woke with a slight jolt of chill rushing through his body like a waterfall. He coughed as he went upright, blinking thrice he adjusted his eyes to darkness. His body shook as he shivered another cool breeze went through the storage container. He could hear the rush of waves in the river so Bruce was somewhere at a port.

A tiny sound struck through the air and a candle was lit, then another and another until all ten flared through the container.

"Are you alright?"

Bruce jolted at the low voice and turned to see a young woman looking back at him. Her knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on top.

"You look sick."

She reached out her hand but Bruce immediately pushed himself off his bed and mashed himself against the side of the container. He regretted it as a sharp pain blossomed in his head causing his to clench his teeth.

Airin withdrew her hand and grabbed an ice pack and a bucket. Bruce gratefully took the bucket just as chunks came up, he could feel a slight chill rush on the surface of his leg. Looking down he saw the ice pack gently applied and a fingerless gloved hand held it in place.

"…Thank you…." Bruce muttered.

After a few brief moments Airin removed the pack and examined the wound.

"There are still a few stones left in the flesh," she said, Bruce was surprised by her hollow voice. "I was hoping to take them out while you were out, but it doesn't seem that way."

She took out a small bundle that rattled with every movement. Bruce swallowed hard and looked at her seeing as she was dead serious.

"Why did you take me here?" Bruce said shuffling a little further away from the plier-wielding Pyro.

"You were injured."

"The ambulance…"

"Has been delayed, because the hospital is under Falcone's rule they wait up to an hour for the mob boss's men to take away their dead. It's so that none of their gang can be identified by the police."

Bruce was about to protest but Airin continued.

"If I hadn't taken you, then you would've bled to death like the other twenty-five people."

"There…there were others?"

"Yes…most likely all dead now."

"Why did you save them?!" Bruce shouted suddenly. "Why did you have to save me? What's so special about me?!"

Airin looked at the boy and just merely shrugged. Bruce's jaw dropped, than closed as he looked down at the ground. He ignored her hand on his leg but couldn't ignore the sting as the tips of the pliers entered.

"Hold still," she said again.

Bruce bit his tongue as the stone was pulled before letting out a sharp gasp. Airin handed him a cloth and told him to clench. She tried to take out the next one but Bruce's leg twitched involuntary. He took out the cloth.

"Sorry."

"Move it again and I'm going to have to bind it down."

Bruce took in a breath then nodded pulling the cloth between his teeth. He took in a deep breath reminding his self that it was just like when he tested himself after his parents died. Bruce had to remain strong, he couldn't show weakness no matter what even in front of a total stranger – a psychotic stranger.

It took Airin forty minutes to take all the stones out of Bruce's leg she had to stitch one of the wounds. She was cleaning the tools when Bruce finally spoke again.

"Where are we?"

"On the outskirts of Gotham."

Bruce gave a few coughs. "I need to go back."

"Why?"

"Because Alfred is probably frantic," Bruce let out a sigh. "I was a fool to make him worry like that."

"What were you doing there anyway? Weren't you supposed to be at school?"

Bruce couldn't help but give a small smile. "I was with Cat, she's teaching me how to run and climb."

"Cat? Selena Kyle?"

"Yes."

"Is Alfred your dad?"

"He's my family he's teaching me how to fight."

"Why would he do that?"

Bruce clammed up, than he told her everything.

XXXXXX

James entered the station passing through the lines of ramble and walked to the podium. Bullock was seated at his desk, feet up and reading the paper like usual. He looked to see Captain Essen coming out to see him.

"Ed is back in his office, anyone want to tell me why?"

She looked between James and Bullock mostly.

"Must've grown a pair when he was in the hospital," Bullock commented.

Essen glared at him.

"He knows the Pyro."

The whole station went silent. You could hear a pin drop. Captain Essen dragged the two into her office and slammed the door shut.

"Alright you're _both _going to tell me what's going on – right now!"

"All we know is that her name is Airin Whitl, she has been in Gotham before and bounces around a lot when she's here. She comes from a carnival and they didn't treat her well at all. Edward saved her and kept her hidden in his apartment until she was able to care for herself."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"…I don't know."

There was a knock at the door and Essen motioned the officer to enter.

"There's a call for you Detective Gordon."

"Alright."

"I still want answers," Essen shouted as the door slammed shut.

Gordon walked back to his desk and picked up the phone. He thought it might be Alfred wondering if they found 'Master' Bruce yet.

"The reason he saved her was because he thought she was in danger."

James froze as Max's voice echoed.

"Hello again Detective."

"Max…what are you doing?"

"Helping you find the Pyro."

James thought quickly. "Ed told us everything, about the carnival, about that night and about Airin Whitl."

"Figured," Max huffed. "That man will hide behind anything with a gun."

"What do you want?"

"What he doesn't know is about her parents."

"What are you talking about?"

Max let out a low chuckle. "Let's talk Detective."

"Alright I'm listening."

"In person, come find me…."

James listened to the address and knew that it was a small bank in the middle of the business district. Having it in a crowded area was smart but James knew that he would have to be careful nonetheless.

"What's up partner?" Harvey said as the phone slammed down.

"I'll be back," James said throwing his jacket over his arm.

Harvey immediately stood. "Oh no you're not Jim, who the hell was that huh?"

"…it was Max Prievon."

"You mean the guy Ed framed for murder."

James let out a breath: "Yep."

"So what does he want?"

"Wants to meet up, something about Airin's parents and whatever it is perhaps we can use it against her. Make her come out of hiding."

"Sure, is that going to before or after he kills Ed."

Jim walked down the stairs to the ground floor. "So you do care for him."

Harvey leaned against the bannister. "Never said that."

His partner gave a half-ass waved bye as he walked out the door.

XXXXXX

Ed stepped away from the window in the forensics lab, after Detective James took his leave. He knew that he had to go too. As he packed his bag the door flew open and Harvey marched into the room. He grabbed the investigator by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"Alright Smartass you better get everything out this time."

"I…I already to-."

"Why did they send you on an undercover gig?"

At first Ed didn't say anything until Harvey gave him a strong shake.

"Alright! It was before Captain Essen was the captain and it was when the station had the shortage of officers."

"I could've gone," Bullock hissed. "You know that."

"You were too much of a wild card and missed the obvious. Also the captain never liked you to begin with."

"I don't give a damn about that!"

"He chose me because he knew that something was wrong, something was missing and wanted me to go back to see what it was. Since the warrant expired and the carnies wouldn't let us in."

Bullock released Ed who straightened and smoothed down his lab coat.

"Seeing Airin wasn't part of the plan," Ed continued. "I was just looking for more evidence to incriminate Max."

"But you couldn't…instead you made up bullshit and kidnapped a child."

Nygma took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. For once – nothing came out.

"You're lucky that I'm not putting your skinny ass in cuffs."

Harvey started to walk away when he quickly did a double take and ran up to Ed. The coroner flinched as Harvey's hands slapped the wall either side of him.

"Do you know anything about Airin's parents?"

"W-what?"

"Anything!"

"From the background check I did her parents died when she was quite young – 7 years old. She was sent to an orphanage when no foster home wanted her. Escaped only days later taking nothing with her, that's all the records have of her."

"The police have an actual record of her name?"

"No just a description, but it matched her perfectly. 'Red hair, youngish female, impervious to pain and red eyes.'"

"Dam- wait did you say 'eyes'?"

Edward nodded. "I think that Max gouged out her eye to sell on the black market."

Harvey let out a breath. "An organ like that would be thousands on the market."

"Hundreds of thousands," Ed corrected.

"What are her parents' names?"

"Dariella and Markus Whitl."

"Anything about them?"

"Nothing much, Markus was an engineer and Dariella worked at the hospital."

"There's something more to that if Max wanted Jim's attention."

Shock flashed across Ed's face.

"What? He's meeting Max – where?"

"I don't know."

Ed walked past him, grabbing his bag and headed out the door.

"Hey where the hell are you going?"

"Max would probably want it to be someplace public, some place obvious."

"Why?"

"Because he likes to make a show."

XXXXXX

Airin walked behind Bruce, they had just crossed the bridge and were back on Gotham territory. The youth walked with a slight limp and pain would ghost over his face once in a while. Airin remained alert looking this way and that.

"Do you have any change?" Airin asked. "If we can find a pay phone you can call and Alfred can come get you, probably best to go to the hospital."

Bruce rummaged through his pocket and managed to produce a couple coins. Airin nodded and motion him to follow, leading him to a pay phone.

"Why are you doing this?" Bruce suddenly asked.

"Doing what?"

"Helping me."

"Because you are injured, I was always taught to help those injured and weak."

Bruce felt his heart drop at the word, "I'm not weak."

"You are injured, you are weak."

"You only have one eye – that makes you weak too."

Airin stopped and turned. "I know."

They walked a little further until Airin pointed out a pay phone. Bruce walked over and was ready to put in the coins when his words accusing Airin of weakness replayed in his mind. He knew that he shouldn't have said that, Bruce's own wounds were minor compared to having an eye torn out. Still standing after that made her strong not weak – but still moving after an injury to the leg made him strong too.

"What are you waiting for?"

Bruce looked up to see Airin patiently waiting for him to dial. He found it quite hard for her to be the same psychotic murder the papers have been accusing of – an arsonist however was more believable. Bruce took in a breath and dialed.

"Hello?" the voice belonged to Harvey Dent.

"This is Bruce, is Alfred there?" the boy asked.

"Oh..yes! Yes…Mr. Pennington, its Bruce."

There was a crash on the other end of the line and a quick shuffle.

"Master Bruce!" a voice breathed.

Bruce couldn't help but smile as he heard Alfred's voice even though he knew he was going to get an earful.

"Hello Alfred, always glad to hear you."

Another sigh then: "oh you stupid cleaver boy! I'm so glad that you're safe – where are you?"

"On the coroner of Hardwood and Bellmill."

"Alright I'm on my way, _stay put."_

"Yeah…"

Bruce hung up and turned to Airin.

"He's on his way."

"Alright, bye."

Airin turned to leave when Bruce took in a breath.

"I'm sorry."

The Pyro turned.

"About what?"

"You drank the water that was contaminated, done by my parents through backdoor dealings."

Airin tilted her head, almost in a curious manner.

"A lot of people drank that water Bruce, a lot of homeless people like myself."

"I'm sorry for all of them."

"You may feel sorry for them, but do not let it get in the way of what you have to do. What do you want to do?"

"I…I don't know."

Airin nodded. "That is a good answer."

Bruce made a face: "huh?"

Airin knelt down so that she was matching Bruce's height.

"No matter how the world looks, or if it isn't as you seem – never close your eyes."

XXXXXX

James stood by the community bank looking out for Max. Whatever he wanted James would listen as always but then make his own choices. Airin needed to be brought to justice, but first James needed to understand why. If it had something to do with her parents then he could see where some of Airin's aggression comes from.

"Detective James…Gordon."

James turned to see Max. He was dressed in better clothes and looked slightly better than their first meeting.

"Thank you Detective Gordon," Max said as if reading the man's mind.

"You said something about Airin's parents."

"Darielle and Markus Airin…great people, honest – something hard to find in Gotham don't you know."

"I've been told – countless times."

"Markus was a brother to me."

"What is it you want to tell me?" James asked getting slightly impatient.

"Darielle was pregnant with Airin for the appropriate nine months, and out the baby came – all healthy and beautiful. The red eyes were quite a shock to the delivery room as you can imagine, but Darielle and Markus still loved her with much their heart. They didn't see the monster underneath – they didn't…understand…."

"Understand what?"

Max took in a breath. James didn't miss the hint of rage spread of the ex-convicts face.

"She killed them…murdered them both in their sleep."

James narrowed his eyes.

"They both died of natural causes."

"Nothing natural about what happened to them, they were completely healthy nothing wrong. They weren't addicts of either drug or alcohol, and none had any physical or mental health issues."

James just remained; listening.

"Are you alone Detective?"

James immediately grew defensive.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very good one."

The detective turned ready to leave.

"Markus _was _a brother to me."

James turned around again and slowly walked up to Max.

"Airin is your niece." It wasn't a question.

XXXXXX

At the warehouse, Oswald waited patiently, he had contacted Gabriel to get Edward Nygma. He had overheard Max and Detective James's conversation in the business district. A car screeched as it came into the lot and door slammed seconds later.

Edward came into the warehouse he was escorted by the two bodyguards on either side.

"I heard something quite interesting about Airin."

Edward sighed. "Detective Bullock just told me, so what happens now?"

"The mobs actions towards her was panic, they wanted to scare her into submission not out of the city."

"Nothing scares her anymore Mr. Cobblepot. What they did to her only made her angry, she will want to retaliate."

"They will kill her, and I can't have her killed."

"I know and I don't want her killed either."

"I can get her out of the city as long as everything goes as planned."

"Fish should be moving soon, I've noticed that she is…nervous but excited at the same time. She claimed to not want Airin either."

"She will need Airin to prove that she is strong enough, most of the men look down upon her because she is a woman. They do not think she has strength to succeed Don Falcone if something…unfortunate should happen to him."

"What would she do?"

"It wouldn't make my plans go any faster Mr. Nygma. But to satisfy your question, Fish would present AIrin and be received excellently. She will be given more territory, her pride will escalate and she will be seen as strong in the eyes of the men under Don Falcone. They will follow her even though they will not want to – why? Because she has done something they never could."

"Then she'll kill Airin wouldn't she?"

"Yes."

"Because Airin is uncontrollable, dangerous and a psychopath in their eyes."

Oswald studied Ed for a few beats.

"What do you see?"

Ed paused. "She does what she needs to, to survive."

"Even if it involves murder?"

Edward faltered and turned away.

"What I finding surprising is how long it is taking for the police to find and convict her," Oswald looked directly at Edward. "What's even more interesting is why they haven't convicted you yet."

Nygma glared. "Shut up."

The two bodyguards stepped forward feeling a threatening presence coming from their guest, but Oswald raised a hand.

"I apologize if I was forward Mr. Nygma, but I must say that you would have to be very crafty to allude the police like that."

Edward remained silent. Each took the time to gather their thoughts and plan their next move.

"She was last seen with Bruce Wayne, the orphan boy. Apparently he was injured during the shootout. Do you know where she went?"

"She has many hideouts in the city like every other homeless person in Gotham. Airin is cleaver so she would have sent Mr. Wayne home, she doesn't like company."

"But she does like you."

Edward shook his head. "She's not listening anymore, she does things on her own and moves about how she likes."

"But she does return home."

"Not a lot, especially lately…I think something's wrong."

"Max will only be around long enough to kill Airin, than he will most-likely leave."

"So I want us to move quickly."

Edward took in a breath.

"Then you're going to have to convince Falcone and Maroni more quickly."

Oswald agreed. "It might take some time however."

"I might be able to help."

There was a silence but one of thanks and acceptance. Edward decided to take his leave.

"Good-bye Mr. Cobblepot."

Oswald smiled. "Please…we're friends are we not? Call me Penguin."

* * *

><p>AN: _As long as Ed doesn't trust Penguin he'll be alright...right? Spitfire47_


	8. Chapter 8

James made it back to the station and opened the door only to be pulled backwards out by his partner Bullock.

"What's going on?"

"We've got a hit on Airin."

"Where is she? What happened?"

"Witnesses say that someone tried to rob a convenient store. She stood outside and shot the guy with a column of fire through the window by witness statements then walked on, not counting that he'd live."

They jumped out of the car as soon as they came to the convenient store, police were still there averting on lookers while forensic experts collected evidence. They walked over to the disaster, and looked through the melted window seeing the burned store and singed walls.

James was expecting – and half hoping – that Edward was going to be there, but to his and Bullock's surprise he wasn't there.

"Where's Four-Eyes?" Bullock shouted to a forensic intern.

"Essen has him on temporary leave," the young woman replied.

"For what?"

The intern shrugged and turned back to the scene. Bullock turned to James and tightened his lips as he wagged a finger.

"That guy's still holding out on us Jim."

"No he's not, he told me and no doubt you all he knew. He knew very little about Airin's parents, Max is the one who's holding out."

"And where the hell is he huh? Playing cloak and dagger…."

"He's going after Ed and Airin, I mean he already stabbed Ed in an alley way. Who knows what this guy is going to do."

"If he's pinning for Airin then let him, and if she is then so be it!"

Bullock started to head off when James caught his arm and stopped him.

"So you're just going to let them tear into each other is that it? And while they continued let the whole city suffer?"

Harvey whipped around. "I have had it Jim, with this whole case – this whole….bullshit! Every time we think we have something, it turns out to be wrong and we end up being two steps back from where we are. I say enough, let it sort it-self out!"

James released his partner seeing his frustration and anger, he wanted to try and console his partner somehow. But each idea turned out to be more stupid than the other.

"We'll…we'll just close it Harvey, shut the whole thing down and let it go through all the legal channels," James said. "The next time either of us see Max or Airin…or even Ed…we arrest them. We bring them in and we close the case."

Harvey looked at James who returned the favour. After a tense silence the man pulled his arm out of its grip and readjusted his hat.

"Well then let's get this shit done."

XXXXXX

_Ed inserted the key into his apartment room lock, taking in a small breath he looked back to see Airin still standing behind him looking at the ground. _

_He was glad that Dr. Kriedein was able to get her up and moving in such a short time. The two had spent over a week tending to the young girl the best either could, and every night Ed would sit by her side as she fought through the nightmares that plagued her. She hadn't really talked to either, just telling them her name and answering questions nothing more. _

_He wasn't sure what the carnival was going to do, whether they were going to just get up and move or actually come into Gotham to try and take her back. The second option sounded ridiculous, but from what Edward saw, Airin was one of their main attractions – so he couldn't really determine._

_Inside Edward walked slowly so that Airin would be able to keep up, she still had her head down but he could tell that she was interested in her surroundings. Setting the keys on the table, Ed offered Airin a chair but she remained standing looking around with her remaining eye._

_Kridrien had given Ed instructions should the infection come back. The meds he had gotten from a Candyman, someone who would be more than willing to give for a few bucks. Reason was aspirin and over-the-counter penicillin wouldn't cut it._

_Setting the bottle down Ed turned to speak to Airin when he found the spot empty. Five minutes in and he already lost her. _

_Edward was wondering if this whole thing was a good idea. She was a nine year old girl for god's sake! All he would have to do was leave her in front of the Family Care facilities and they would take care of the rest. _

"_Um…Airin…?"_

_Airin walked to the living room and Ed followed slowly. He wondered how much she was exposed to because it seemed like she didn't know all that much – hardly anything at all. _

_Everything in his place fascinated her, from the couch to the digital clock. When the minute passed, she blinked along with the number. _

"_That's a digital clock," Ed explained, "it tells you the time of day, and the date."_

_Airin moved on after touching the clock all around. She then found the cupboard filled with puzzles of all kinds from Asunder cubes to blank puzzles. Carefully taking out one of the cubes Airin proceeded to take it apart on the living room floor, Ed watched interested._

"_One of the ladies gave me puzzles," Airin muttered, she started to put it back together. "Then Max threw it away."_

"_What sort of puzzle?"_

"_Book, but I didn't have a pencil to wrote with."_

"_Write with…," Ed corrected._

_Airin said the two words carefully as if testing it on her tongue._

"_You speak well…did someone teach you back at the carnival?"_

_Airin didn't answer, she concentrated on the cube._

"_What is one thing and then another?"_

_Airin thought before answering: "a partner."_

"_You have three things, a toad, a dog and a cat. They have to go into a certain order or else the dog will kill the cat and the cat will kill the toad. But if the toad goes first then he will escape. Which order will they go in?"_

_The girl looked at Edward as if he had just grown an extra head. He muttered an _

"_When are we going back?"_

"_To where?"_

"_The carnival?"_

_Ed swallowed. "Airin…I can't take you back there, it's a very dangerous place especially for little girls like you."_

_The girl didn't reply._

"_Am I going to stay here?"_

_Edward took in a breath, "if you want to Airin, it's your choice."_

_She fingered through the blank puzzles, Ed watched her carefully trying to find any emotional triggers but saw none._

"_I like it here, I want to stay."_

_Airin Whitl: 13 years old_

_Edward threw his coat on the rack and moved down the hallway towards the living room when he could smell something burning in the kitchen. He quickly back tracked and peeked in to see Airin working on something, her fingers moving quite fast and her body swayed this way and that as she moved from one thing to another. _

"_Airin?"_

_The girl turned around and gave Ed a cracked smile. She stood a good 5'6, still quite skinny but better than she when she had initially came into his care. Her red hair started to inch down her back nearly touching her waist and strip of cloth was wrapped around her head, crossing down around her empty eye socket. _

"_What's all this?"_

"_I'm making something."_

"_What?"_

_Airin picked up the device she was working on and held it out to Ed. He looked at it was impressed._

_It was a small device that had thin metal layered at the bottom. Small tubes circled up around and towards what looked like an ejector pipe that overlapped the base of the device._

"_What is this for?"_

"_It's for defense," Airin replied taking the device back._

"_For who?"_

_Airin stopped, she knew that he would catch on._

"_It's for Max."_

_Ed took in a small breath, he had told her what he had done to her torturer. It was unclear of how Airin felt as she didn't exactly respond right away, but he had found her crying later that very night. _

_He leaned against the countertop, taking in a short breath he said: "Airin, he is going to be gone for a very long time. He has a full life sentence without a chance of parole."_

"_I can wait." _

_Ed walked up to her and placed a hand on each shoulder._

"_You don't have to worry anymore, you are safe here right now. You don't have to build these devices."_

"_But I want to, I need to."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because when I'm out there," Airin nodded towards the Gotham landscape. "I need to defend myself."_

"_You know you don't have to go out there."_

_Airin didn't reply, just turned back and began working again. Ed let out a small sigh and headed down to his room._

_XXXXXX_

Fish threw down the paper and looked at the messenger. She placed her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was taped to the front door," the lackey said.

"Exactly right on the front door for everyone else to see?"

The man swallowed before letting out a weak: "yes."

"BUTCH!"

After a few seconds, the sounds of her right hand man lumbered into the room.

"Yes?" his own voice was slightly pitched, immediately he knew something wrong.

She handed him the piece of paper.

**Let's start easy: You have two sides, what happens when you can't win at something? **

Butch saw the problem. He looked from his boss to the lackey.

"Should he still be here boss?"

Fish looked over to the messenger then waved her hand. Thankful, the man nearly ran out of the room. Butch motioned to the bartender who walked over with two glasses and a bottle of '98 Bourdeax before taking his own leave. Once everyone was gone Butch poured her a glass.

"It's a wind up boss, I've seen these signs before… the riddle however is an interesting touch."

"It's that bastard Maroni and that spiked punk Penguin!" Fish hissed.

"We can't be sure of that, you have other enemies Fish."

"None as smart as the Penguin, that dirty-."

"Maroni could have other allies, better than Cobblepot."

Fish took a sip of the liquor, motioning Butch to continue.

"Falcone has Victor, quiet and precise as you know."

"Maroni doesn't have an assassin."

"What if he doesn't need one? What if him and Cobblepot have found someone that will have enemies kill each other?"

Fish shifted her body so that she was more erect her gnarled fingers touched her necklace.

"But we shouldn't jump to conclusions, what if it's just a shmuck hired just to make us scared?"

Fish touched her chin thinking over what Butch had told her. Then she started to chuckle –those chuckles turned into a direct laugh.

"That's right, no need to jump to conclusions," Fish said as her laughs died. "If this is indeed from Maroni, then Falcone's other allies would have gotten the same note or something similar. He will call a 'family meeting' immediately."

"And if this matter progresses?"

"If this ridiculousness progresses we will take matters into our own hands if Falcone does not."

"Our own hands eh?"

"We kill the bastard, than send their head back to Maroni."

XXXXXX

Oswald was quite impressed with the mess the Nygma had made. In less than thirty minutes, he had gotten a message from Maroni that they received a message in the form of a riddle. Usually these things would be dismissed and tossed, but for Maroni to call Oswald personally was something else.

He thumbed the message in his fingers looking at the black word.

**When one dies wins and the other loses, which one will be able to walk away?**

Oswald looked up to see Maroni's impatient waiting glare, around him his henchmen had the same expression but a lot less threatening.

"So what do you make of this Penguin?"

"Well sir I think that it might be a threat from Falcone, I-I mean it clearly seems that way."

Maroni nodded. "That's what I thought too, but what I want to know is what the hell it means. A question like this does deserve an answer, but the asshole who wrote this…." Maroni paused for dramatic effect. "Whoever did this will pay dearly for this wind up against my family."

The henchmen all bobbed their heads in agreement.

"That is a very admirable statement Don Maroni," Oswald said finally having the chance to speak. "Truly and you're right, but how will you find out who wrote this?"

"Through you."

Oswald blinked: "What?"

"I want you to find this sorry bastard and bring him to me. Or if you don't want to get your hands dirty that's fine, just call up one of my men and they'll nab him."

"…how do you expect me to find him? You have all the channels and connecti-."

"You use whatever street smart you have and find out this bastard. He's nothing more than a hire for Falcone, he ain't no family."

"You think?"

"This is too complicated for Falcone's tiny brain he ain't got the smarts for thinking like this."

"But someone does."

"So you find who does."

XXXXXX

Ed walked out of the apartment front doors. He walked constantly looking over his shoulder expecting someone to snatch him right then and there. He was unsure why he was feeling like this, all he did was hand out simple riddles to the leaders of Maroni and Falcone. But deep down the question was already answered, because he was helping start a war he didn't care about.

Ed had no interest in the mobs and he definitely had no interest in war. He had seen what the two sides had done to the city over the past years and paid no heed. But now he was a part of it, he might even be the one who triggers the whole thing.

He walked down the street still feeling a bit tense but the idea of him being snatched oddly left with each step. He had heard about a burning in the area and it wouldn't be a surprise if Airin did it. But what was surprising was that the man survived, most of his body was severely burnt and there were very little skin for grafting. Most-likely he'd live out the rest of his life in the hospital – if he didn't kill himself first.

As he turned to the last corner to the police station, Edward felt someone pull him back and slam him against the wall. Terrified that it was Max, Ed raised his arms to protect himself.

"Ed," a familiar voice whispered.

The coroner looked down at Detective Gordon, who made quick side glances before turning back to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"To where else would I go Detective?" Ed replied as if it were obvious.

James bit him lip. "You can't."

Ed frowned.

"Look…everyone is getting tired of this case, but pressure from city hall is what's stopping it from going cold," James quickly explained. "…Ed the next time anyone, officer, detectives – even the captain sees Airin or Max…or you will arrest either of you right on the spot."

Ed's jaw dropped, he looked at the detective hoping that he was wrong, hoping that he was making a joke – a cruel joke.

"Detec-."

"I'm sorry Ed, but the next time I see you…I will arrest you. This is your final warning."

James started to walk off when Ed called out to him.

"Under what charges will I be arrested?"

James turned and took in a breath: "The charge of aiding and abetting a serial killer/arsonist."

Ed nodded slowly, this is when he hates how fast his mind can process information of any kind.

"If you are called for guilty, you will be imprisoned for two consecutive life sentences with no chance of parole." James paused looking at Ed with sympathy. "I'm sorry Nygma."

The coroner couldn't say anything for a few moments, but just before James disappeared behind the corner he shouted: "You promised to help her!"

The detective stopped and Nygma half hoped that he'd turn back around – but only half. As expected James continued to walk away, leaving Ed standing.

XXXXXX

Bruce allowed Alfred to ream him out in the car on the ride home. The butler's words were short and curt, it was clear he was trying very hard not to shout his lungs at the youth. The youngest Wayne just ignored his words thinking back on what Airin had told him.

_Not matter what you think the world is or if the world isn't what you thought it was, never close your eyes._

Those words echoed with Bruce all the way to the mansion.

As the vehicle parked Bruce saw the doctor waiting with an assistant nearby. He was about to protest, he felt no pain, but underneath the anger Bruce saw worry in Alfred's expression. So he remained.

"The hospital is chuck full of victims from the assault a couple days ago, plus another attack involving the Pyro happened today. Not to count the gravely ill."

"Those people need to be taken care of," Bruce muttered.

"And they will be Master Bruce," Alfred replied calmly. "But first we need to get you taken care of."

Alfred opened the door and Bruce hobbled out the best he could. Alfred took him under the arm and with the aid of the doctor got him inside.

There was a set up in Bruce's room. Blankets were set up on a knee-high table, medical instruments were laid out and cloths were stacked at the edge of the table. They seated Bruce on the table and had him lie down as a freezing solution was injected into his leg. While the solution was working through his limb, Alfred started to ask questions starting off with: "What were you doing down there? You were supposed to be in school.

Bruce answered honestly: "I was with Cat, she was teaching me how to run and climb."

"Oh Master Bruce…."

"I'm sorry Alfred…it's just…."

Alfred raised his hand ordering Bruce to stop; he did.

"Did you meet Airin?"

Bruce opened his mouth ready to say no, but something stopped him and he looked at Alfred.

"She…she was defending herself against Falcone and Maroni's men Alfred, she saved me from one of the men who threatened me."

The butler straightened. "Threatened you?"

Bruce was about to explain but he then remembered that people were still in the room ready to pick out what was left in his leg. Alfred caught onto the message and motioned the doctor over. The doctor pinched the skin on Bruce's leg, than asked him if he felt anything. The boy shook his head and they began.

Once the stones and other debris were out, the doctor stitched up the deep wounds and wrapped it in gauze. He handed Bruce a cane telling him he would need it to talk for a little while. With Alfred walked the doctor out, Bruce waited until the door was closed before struggling to just sit up. He could still feel the numbness of the freeze and exhaustion was setting in. Using the cane he practiced walking around and testing out speed of how fast he can go, which wasn't very fast at all.

"Careful Master Bruce."

Bruce looked up to see Alfred standing in the doorway watching.

"You should be getting some rest, you've had quite an eventful last two days."

Bruce gave a weak nod hobbling over to his bed. He was about to lie down when he turned back to Alfred.

"It's the company's fault," Bruce said.

Alfred sighed. "Still on that bloody backdoor dealing eh?"

"Airin drank the water from the river that was contaminated, it's making her very sick," Bruce paused. "I think it's killing her."

Alfred tried to find words to console the boy but none came.

"The company has a medical department that would be able to help, not just Airin but also those who are in the hospital. They'll be able to produce something to counteract the illness in them, maybe not a cure but at least something to slow the infection until a cure can be made."

The butler listened to Bruce, seeing what he was getting at. It was true, the company would be able to create something of the sort.

"I need the phone."

Alfred's eyes widened. "With all due respect Master Bruce, you need rest. You will be able to contact the company tomorr-."

"That's an order."

Alfred let out a small sigh before nodding, "very well."

Once he was gone Bruce leaned back against the backboard just wondering how well his plan will work, and just how fast the company can work.


	9. Chapter 9

**If you give a man a gun, tell him which way to shoot, will he?**

The lackey who had brought the note clearly didn't want to be there, nor did any henchmen who belonged to Maroni.

It was only a couple days after the first riddle was delivered and now another one. Oswald leaned forward not liking what was going on.

_You're going too fast Mr. Nygma_, Oswald thought as he thumbed the note.

"If you excuse me Don Maroni," Oswald bowed getting up using hiss umbrella as support.

Maroni waved him off allowing the Penguin to take his leave. As the man passed he couldn't help but notice the sharp glance Maroni gave a couple of his henchmen off to the side, from the ones counting his money to the ones inspecting their handguns. As far as Oswald was concerned, as long as Maroni didn't do anything stupid no harm was supposedly done.

Outside he felt the chilled breeze rush through his hair as he felt another slam into his body. He could see Gabriel parked a couple paces down and Oswald started to walk in that direction. Suddenly someone pushed him from behind, he was about to readjust himself when a fist planted into his chest knocking the wind out of him. He felt a brutal kick to his limp leg causing him to cry out. A car trunk was opened and the Penguin was tossed in.

XXXXXX

Edward sat at the table in his apartment. He was still ostracized more than usual from his neighbours because of the Zsasz incident but now 'rumours were spreading around that all this time he had hid a nine year old girl. Ed was just waiting for an eviction notice on his door.

He tapped the end of his pencil against the table with such speed that it was a blur. Trying to keep his attention on the riddle book in front of him, he kept trying and trying to come up with the answer. Ed reached across and grabbed the quarter filled glass of cheap liquor he was ready to take a sip but then stopped himself. Ed hated alcohol, was never a drinker through college or university, once in a while he'd have a sip but he would never be able to finish it.

James's words replayed in his mind causing Ed to abruptly stand and go over to the couch in the living room. It was going wrong – all wrong. James had promised to help Airin, but his job was getting in the way of his promise. Ed knew he couldn't deny Airin's crimes, nor could he deny his own but what she had done was for survival. She does it because she doesn't think she has a choice when she was threatened – and that was something that Ed could never change.

There was just something things that were too engrained into the tortured girl that Ed had tried in vain to help her with. But she either never grasped the concept or simply was too afraid to chance it in case she was ever taken back to the carnival.

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered to the empty air.

He looked up, imagining that fifteen year old Airin was there having returned from a jaunt through the city. She would've been dirty, the flamethrower devices clamped to her wrists were damaged somehow and she smelt like her usual odor of burning smoke. They would have small talk, where Airin had been, what she had been up to, and finish with an answer to his riddle that he gave her before she left. Ed would then respond how his work was going, a response to her riddle and then if he had to - when he was going to go back into work that night.

Even though their relation wasn't personally deep, they trusted each other – possibly more than any other person in their entire life. Airin feels safe to let out things that bothered her, that still tormented her to this day and her nightmares knowing that Ed would take it to heart and never bring it up again. Ed felt safe telling her things, bit of his own childhood, his struggling social life all through school from elementary to university and his fascination with puzzles and riddles.

Despite all the nice moments they had, Ed saw Airin become slightly aggressive as she grew up. It was towards anyone who threatened to abuse her or anyone she cared about, even if they were joking. Once he had to wrestle her to the ground when she started beating on a boy who had teasingly threatened her with an 'or else' during a game of Capture the Flag – this was when she was ten. Ed had tried to subdue that part of her knowing he would never get rid of it, but when she started building the flamethrowers he knew that it was a lost cause. But he never gave up.

There was a sudden ring at his door that snapped him out of his daze. Ed got up and walked over to the door when he stopped as he was about to turn the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Airin."

Ed cautiously opened the door and saw it to be true. He opened it all the way and motioned her in. She walked in and listened to the door close.

"What did you do?" Ed whispered.

"The robber held a 75 year old man at gun point."

"The next time any police officer or detective sees you they will arrest you."

"Max is still alive."

"He has an outstanding warrant as well, plus a price on his head for anyone to hand him over personally."

"And what about you?"

Ed blinked. "What about me?"

"Have they threatened you?"

"No, as far I know they still trust me in a sense. I'm to go in later to look over the evidence that was left over from _your_ scene."

Airin made no notion of hearing or believing him rather continued into the room. Ed followed her.

"I have a…an associate in Philadelphia who would possibly be able to help you out, get you on your feet and all that."

"Why would I want to go there?"

"Because you can't stay here, the whole city is looking for you not even this place is safe for you."

Airin circled around into the spare room that served as her bedroom for the last fifteen years. She touched the fabric of the duvet and then turned to see Ed standing in the doorway easily towering over her.

"I know the answer to your riddle."

"What riddle? I haven't given you one of those in over a year."

""You have three things, a toad, a dog and a cat. They have to go into a certain order or else the dog will kill the cat and the cat will kill the toad. But if the toad goes first then he will escape. Which order will they go in?"

Ed faltered as she repeated the riddle word for word.

"The dog goes first, it's loyal and will never escape nor does it have anything to kill. Then the toad, who will be guarded by the dog so it doesn't escape and the dog will never eat a toad. Then goes the cat, who will not eat the toad in fear of being killed by the dog."

Ed took in a slight breath.

"You've known that ever since you were ten."

"Which one are you?"

"What?"

Airin looked at him: "which animal are you?"

This time Ed didn't speak rather turned away towards the landscape of the Gotham and its horizon.

"With respect I would think you are the dog."

Ed snorted. "The dog? The one who kills the cat."

"The one who is loyal."

"And what about you?"

Airin pondered for a couple seconds, "I'm the toad."

"The one the dog guards so it doesn't get eaten or runs away."

The Pyro nodded and Ed gave a small chuckle, he knew what Airin was saying without saying it aloud.

"Max is the cat who will kill the toad if the dog isn't there."

"Would you kill him?" Airin asked.

Ed didn't answer for what seemed like eternity then: "I don't know."

"But the dog would kill the cat if the toad isn't there."

The coroner realized the trap that Airin had set up and he had just waltzed right into it.

"I'm not going to kill him Airin."

"You're going to frame him again? Don't know if he'd fall for the same trick twice."

"I'm going to leave clues for the police that will lead to his location."

"They will know it's you, especially if you use riddles."

Ed walked over to Airin and placed a hand on either shoulder.

"It's the best I can do Airin, I'm not strong like you and I can't fight or kill anyone."

"No matter what they've done."

Ed paused, he was about to respond 'no matter what they've done'. But that would be a lie and Airin knew it.

"Please Airin," Ed finally begged. "I will get you a ticket to anywhere you want in the county, _anywhere_. You need to leave."

"You know I can't do that," Airin walked over to the tv and turned it on. The news channel lit up the room.

"In today's news Wayne Enterprise is in the process of developing a cure for the illness that stems from the contaminated river near the west ports. While no company is claiming responsibility, there are rumours that Wayne Enterprise and Ishtar Company had created a back deal partnership."

"You drank the water," Ed said.

"I did, along with about a couple hundred other homeless people."

"It's killing you and you're waiting for the Wayne Enterprise to develop the cure into its final stages."

"Then the toad will cross the bridge."

Airin walked back down the hallway ready to depart once again when he felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned once facing Ed, she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. Her eyes flew open and blinked before side glancing, never had Ed ever shown her that type of affection. It wasn't out of hate or anything because Airin had never hugged or kissed him either. Airin was about to return the hug when Ed released her, taking a couple steps back and clasping his hands behind his back.

Airin was about to speak when she just gave him a small smile and left.

XXXXXX

The bag was pulled from Oswald's head and he shook the static out of his hair before turning around to see the very angry face of Don Falcone. He looked around to a medium sized room with dark walls and a lightbulb hanging from a thin chain. He turned in the chair to see two burly henchmen standing at the only exit. When Oswald turned back a familiar paper was shoved in his face, with trembling fingers and a heart that zipped up to his throat Oswald read it.

**Woe to the one with strength and to the other with insight, the beginning and end are the same path. Which one will walk it?**

"What bullshit have you been feeding Maroni?"

"I've been able to stall him with information on Edward Nygma as promised to you Don Falcone," Oswald promised not trying to make it sound too forced.

"What do you expect me to make of this?"

Oswald tried to answer but nothing came out and a sudden pain slammed into the side of his face knocking Oswald right out of the chair. He clutched his bleeding cheek and looked up to see bloodied rings on the henchmen's fingers.

"What do you expect me to make of this?" Falcone demanded again this time he didn't hide his anger.

"I-I told him only to go for Maroni I swear to you Don Falcone!" Oswald said. "Something must be going on for him to go-."

"You said that this plan would work, that your _guy_ would be able to pull through."

"He is Don Falcone, Maroni has been positioning very few men around and the others he has close by. All of his tactics have changed just on the one riddle that was left."

"Then have Nygma send him more, I want that guy to be so scared he won't be able to piss properly."

Oswald struggled into the chair feeling his cheek still sting, but he did his best to conceal it.

"You said this plan would work."

"It is working Don Falcone, it is. Just need a few more like you said and Maroni will scatter his men too far away opening himself."

"I want you to talk to that son of a bitch and get him on track, get him sending this crap to Maroni and his men, do I make myself clear?"

"Oh I will Don Falcone don't worry about it."

Falcone eyed the Penguin closely, finally leaning back in his chair he nodded. The two henchmen hauled the man to his feet and pushed him towards the door.

"Oh and Penguin," Falcone called just as Oswald was about to exit. "_Just Maroni_."

An unexpected chill ran through the Penguin as he left without a word.

XXXXXX

James and Harvey were back at the station, each bending over the computer and files looking for any clues. Only hours ago they had sent out warrants on Max, the Pyro (releasing her real name) and Edward, there have been a lot fewer reports of either than expected. It now seemed like everyone was afraid to come forward unlike earlier.

James was searching for Dariella and Markus Whitl going through all the criminal files finding nothing since neither had committed any crime. He went on another search engine and found a small article on their deaths. Dariella had passed away first, she died in her sleep on July 29th both Airin and Markus were brought in for questioning but no foul play was found when an autopsy was performed.

A separate article was written up for Markus who passed away in September with the same condition, no foul play and rather peacefully. An autopsy was performed and it seemed like his heart just stopped however his co-workers had never reported seeing any heart attack-like symptoms. Markus had worked rather more profoundly than ever.

Turning away from the monitor for a few moments, the detective rubbed the grit out of his eyes. He looked around to see that it was dark outside. James looked up to see Harvey walking up the stairs with a bag in his hand. He took out two grease dipped burgers and set them on his partner's desk.

"What's this?" James asked slightly afraid to open it.

"Supper," Harvey declared ripping into his own. "Don't worry boy scout I made sure that they killed it for ya."

"Think mine just twitched."

"That means freshness."

James set the burgers aside. "I'll pass."

After a few bites Harvey looked up at the monitor which still had the current tab.

"Jesus still on her parents huh?"

"There's more," James responded. "A friend of her parents, Jason Myr, passed away after committing suicide by jumping off the bridge and his body was never recovered. It was presumed to be at the bottom of the river, when divers took a look they found nothing."

"So? Guy loses his friends, things can get touchy especially if you're emotional about crap."

"That's the thing, he was fine. Sure he mourned over the loss of Dariella and Markus but never showed any symptoms of depression, aggression or suicidal tendencies."

Harvey walked over to his own computer and looked up some files.

"Looks like Dariella had a sister she suffered from a hemorrhage in the middle of the night. Like the others she was healthy, in good condition physically and mentally, the coroner's report showed no poisons or physical anomalies and she wasn't pregnant."

"Just like that?" James asked.

"Seems like it."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two detectives. Everything around them seemed to go at super speed while they were stuck somewhere far behind.

"I'm going over to Ed's," James finally said rising from his chair.

"To arrest him?"

James didn't answer right away, "yes."

"Bullshit ya little liar, look either you go to him and arrest his ass or you don't go at all."

"Airin could be there, Ed said that sometimes she would stay at his apartment."

"And you're going to take on a flame-wielding maniac all by yourself? Not happenin' partner, I'm coming with you."

Harvey stared James down hard.

"When you come back here, someone better be in chains."

XXXXXX

It took James less than an hour to get to Ed's apartment, he hoped that the coroner wouldn't be there but there was no tell what will happen. More importantly who will be there.

James rang the bell and waited. He buzzed again realizing that no one was there, he was ready to turn around when he saw someone walking across to the elevator. James knocked on the glass gaining the person's attention, he briefly flashed his badge hoping it would attract the person rather than turn them away. To his luck the man walked forward and spoke through the glass.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Edward Nygma."

"You a cop?"

"A detective."

The man opened the door allowing him in.

"The guy's been acting kinda weird," the man said, "I mean weirder than usual."

"Has he said anything?"

"Nah, he mostly keeps to himself in general before all this Pyro shit started flying around. He...he isn't a part of it is he?"

James ignored him and ran up to the second floor. He walked down the hallway until he came to Edward's room and knocked.

"Ed?...Airin?"

There was no answer, James tried the door and as expected it was locked. With no choice James took out his penknife and stuck it in the keyhole. He wriggled it around until he broke all the pins then opened the door.

Inside the place was clean and in order which was what James expected from a man like Nygma. What he didn't expect was a slightly off putting scent that seemed to have stalled in the air. It smelled like something had been on fire for way too long but was never put out.

He knew what he was going broke several laws but James needed to see if Ed was hiding anything else – if Harvey was right. James walked down the hallway peering into the kitchen and living room. He saw row upon row of books of all kinds, puzzles, and video games.

He walked back and down the small hallway that led to the bathroom, spare room and a bedroom. James peered into the spare room and saw a couple mattresses on the ground and blankets strewn around. There were a few Asunder cubes, and blank puzzles piled in the corner and on top was a digital alarm clock.

It was clear that the room belonged to Airin, and it was evident that she still came here once in a while by the bed was made. James knew that Ed wouldn't leave it a room messy in any way so it seemed that the detective had just missed Airin by not too long. James knelt by the bed and touched the blankets seeing if they were still warm, but it was slightly cool. Perhaps a couple hours or so.

He walked out and down the hallway to the door at the very end. He knew it was Ed's no doubt and James hesitated. He had no right either legally or logically to be there. Ed didn't know a whole lot about her parents, it could be that neither did Airin or she just didn't want to share the information. Also he wasn't really much for the social type so it was hard to know how much personal information the two shared between each other. All he was certain for was that Airin was well taken care of, possibly more than if she had been in any other care.

It could've been that Ed didn't mean to have her for as long as he did. But as the years continued he saw the collapse in every social and justice system in the city, he had done what he thought was best.

There was a knock at the door and James hesitated to answer it. Ed wouldn't knock, and anyone clever enough to look down knew that the lock was broken. James straightened his suit and headed over to the door and opened it.

James felt a bit of anger rise up in him and he grabbed the man before him and pulled him in.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Penguin raised his hands up in both surrender and defense. He gave the detective a quick smile.

"I'm here to get you Detective."


	10. Chapter 10

James got into the car with Oswald, as he adjusted in his seat a bag slipped over his head. The detective was about to thrash when something stabbed him in the side sending shockwaves through his body, stunning his nerves.

"Apologizes detective," a familiar voice said distantly. "But it is for the best."

He tried to protest, but his mouth stuck in his throat along with the heaving breath that shook through his chest. James felt his body give a final seize before everything turned black.

XXXXXX

A couple hours passed and James finally woke with a jolt. He bolted upright sucking down deep breaths as his nerves started to sting from the taser. He found himself lying on a makeshift cot, a couple grates lashed together with a blanket over top. He looked around to see that he was in the office room of a warehouse.

James rolled his shoulders as he started to gain feeling back into the rest of his limbs. Moving to the side, he slowly pulled himself to his feet and looked around. He caught the eye of the man named Gabriel.

"Good to see you awake."

James looked around and then grabbed Penguin by his lapels. His henchmen prepared to throw James off but Oswald interrupted before anything could break out.

"Your reaction is normal Detective Gordon, but there is someone who needs your attention most."

James tightened his grip on the collar but reluctantly shoved Oswald aside as he walked over to an unconscious Edward Nygma.

The man's face was flushed, his breath was slightly raspy and his face looked slightly tense rather than at rest. Dust darkened patches of skin on his face and James immediately spotted the small bruise and the cut on the side of his head.

"What happened to him?" James asked.

"Maroni's men caught up to him," Oswald responded. "They wanted to 'chat'. In response Mr. Nygma ran three blocks before I managed to track him down and get him off the streets."

James was about to respond when his phone rattled against the desk. He picked up his phone and saw that it was Harvey. Reluctantly the detective accepted the call.

"Where the hell are you?!" shouted Harvey.

"I'm at Ed's place," James lied wincing as the ring in Harvey's voice still vibrated in his ears.

"So is anyone arrested yet?"

"Ed came in, than passed out. I'm not sure why."

"Well find out, than chain his ass."

"He had an encounter with Maroni's men he has a bit of bruising."

There was a small sigh, "well shit…"

James immediately knew something was up and he straightened.

"Harvey….what did you find?"

"I have three dead here Jim, each stabbed in the throat. Our files said they were ex-circus freaks, worked at the same carnival that Airin and Max were associated with."

James side glanced his audience and walked out.

"Where are you?"

"South side partner, nowhere near ya. Anyway wait until sleeping beauty wakes up then get what ya can from him."

Harvey cut off the connection and James walked back into the room.

"Is there anything I can help with Detective?" a small smile played on Oswald's lips.

"No," James replied curtly.

"Then I must take my leave," the small man said limping past, his two henchmen close by. "I have things to do Detective Gordon. But please stay for as long as you or Mr. Nygma wishes."

James watched as the three left. A few moments later he could hear the vehicle squeal out of the parking lot.

He walked over to Ed and sat on the chair. He thought of calling Bruce to see how far they are in the process in finding a cure for the illness. He thought that maybe it would help bring Airin out into the open.

James then saw a bulge in Ed's jacket and took it out. It was one of his many pocket-sized notebooks that he was always writing in. He tapped the book on the palm of his hand a couple times, part of his chastised himself for even having it in his hand. The other part wanted to open it. If the relationship between Ed and Airin were deep enough for the two to exchange information about their past, no doubt Ed would've written some things down.

**Airin Whitl Age 10:**

**Have confirmed with Dr. Kriedrien that she has a form of congenital analgesia, she can't perceive or feel smaller versions of pain (a punch, kick etc) but can perceive higher forms (deep cuts, gouges etc). Whether she is aware of her medical condition or not, still need to keep an eye out due to further problems that the condition can create. Note: Her condition is possibly why she was able to withstand the heated metal that was displayed for the audience.**

**No signs of infection left in the eye socket after the procedure. **

James set the notebook down. God he felt like an utter prick, he had no right doing this whatsoever. But if the relationship between Ed and Airin were deep enough for her to give him details about her past, then it could actually be still useful either with or against her.

**Airin Whitl Age 16: **

**Birthdate is unknown, no parents or living relatives around that I may give her too. Markus David Whitl and Dariella Maureen Whitl (maiden name Niram) are both deceased and her uncle Milo Earl Whitl has been missing for over ten years ago.**

He turned to another page.

**Airin Whitl Age 18:**

**Year of birth is discovered (1990) while date of birth is yet to be discovered, but it doesn't seem like she is exactly ecstatic to know. Her 'adventures' through Gotham has increased as well as suspicions of harm she is inflicting upon others. When Airin does come she doesn't speak of her journey through the streets, nor offers any explanation of such. Only evidence I can go on is how fast she goes through clothes, and the growing number of scratches and wear on her gauntlets. Whoever she is pining after is fighting back – whether good or bad…supposedly the **

The paragraph was interrupted at that moment and James decided to close the book. He looked down to see Ed slowly flutter awake. Quickly he stuffed the book back into the pocket and eased the coroner up.

"…Detective…," Ed muttered as he found his voice.

"How are you feeling Ed?"

The coroner shifted slightly as he adjusted his position.

"How long have I been out?"

James shook his head slightly. "It was Mr. Cobblepot who found you, from my standpoint it been about three hours."

Ed nodded and then felt around in his pocket coming up empty. James felt a lump in his throat grow but he held up the auburn coloured book.

The coroner stiffened feeling his heart drop. He clenched his jaw tight as if stopping himself from shouting.

"You shouldn't have that," Ed finally said.

"It fell out of your jacket pocket," James pathetically lied.

"And you expect me to believe that?!" The words spat out the coroner's mouth like venom from a snake.

The detective drew in a breath. Ed struggled to his feet, James rose to help but his hand was shrugged off so he remained seated. Ed tested his balance and then walked a few steps. Calming his mind against his racing heart, Ed let out a short sigh.

"I wrote about Airin," Ed explained. "I didn't study her I didn't look at her through a magnifying glass or anything. I…just took notes."

"That's studying Ed."

"No! It's…it's not like that," Ed swallowed before continuing. "I had to take care of her, medically."

"Being a coroner that would be simple," James noted.

Ed nodded. "I took notes on her progress, how her wounds were healing, infections, BPMs things like that. It was all meant to help her. To get her better and back on her feet – to make her normal again."

James could hear slight ache in Ed's voice.

"It took five months for her to heal physically, but mentally…I…I've tried so hard."

"You couldn't fix it."

Ed hung his head in shame, ducking the way a boy would under angry eyes.

"Ed we found out that her parents died only three months apart from each other in the same year," James spoke quietly. "Before, between and after her parents death their friends, cousins, and other relatives started to die including Dariella's sister. Has Airin told you of that?"

"She didn't…I found out."

This time it was James turn to rise to his feet.

"What?"

Ed looked at the detective as if he were mad. "You don't think that I would look up the girl I care for. That I'd just live in arrogance of her past, I told you I tried hard didn't I? I investigated into her parent's death – all of it and their friends and family. I thought it might give me a better understanding, and…and Airin some closure."

"You told her."

Ed nodded. "I told her everything. All the evidence that was collected, the results and any witness statements that the precinct had. I told her."

James clenched his hands. He clicked his tongue against his teeth before speaking.

"Ed…do you understand that if you told us this – _all of it_ – then this case would've been over. Max would be back in prison, Airin would've gotten the help she needs and-."

"Me," Ed finished. "What about me Detective Gordon?"

James paused trying to find words.

"I would be in prison wouldn't I?" Ed asked. "Along with Max right?"

James bit the inside of his lip staring at Ed with near confusion.

It wasn't right. James knew what was right from wrong that's why he was able to get to detective status so quickly. But he had never felt this conflicted about his morals. His job shouted at him to put Ed in cuffs and throw him into the nearest prison. His conscious reasoned that without Ed, Airin could've turned out worse…much worse. She could be taking her anger out on anyone – everyone innocent and guilty. Ed had given her a conscious.

"Yeah," James finally said. "You would be imprisoned."

Ed nodded as if knowing the answer before the detective spoke. He grabbed his notebook out of the detective's weakening grip and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Where is Airin Ed?"

The coroner shook his head letting out a sigh. "I believe that she knows this city better than I do now Detective."

There was a sharp crack on the miniature television on the desk and the two looked over. On the screen the television woman spoke briefly before the camera turned to a man in a lab coat, he had the Wayne Enterprise sigil on his name tag.

"…The Wayne Enterprise has successfully created a vaccine for the virus that has spread from the West End Rivers. Human trials are currently undergoing but so far succession rate has been over ninety percent."

The camera changed and Harvey Dent came on camera.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, reporters from the press I am happy to announce that within a week and based on the succession of the human trials, the vaccine will be available for the general public and those personally affected by the virus."

James immediately took out his phone. He dialed a number.

XXXXXX

Bruce was doing some homework when Alfred came in with the phone.

"A call for you Master Bruce," his guardian said handing it over.

"Who is it?"

"Detective James Gordon."

The youth took the phone: "Detective Gordon?"

"Bruce, yeah it's me. Listen how long do you think those human trials will run?"

Bruce blinked wondering why he would inquire on something like this. Then it hit him, they were going after the Pyro – after Airin.

"The human trials will go for at least two weeks I was informed. Is this about Airin?"

There was a pause. "Yes, she is infected with the virus."

"I know and you want the cure to try and bring her out."

There was another pause. "How do y-."

Bruce bit his lip. "I met her after the attack in the downtown district. She saved me…."

He saw Alfred look at him from the corner of his eye and he knew that he'd have to answer some questions later.

"Do you think you'd be able to get me a sample?"

Bruce nodded: "…yeah I would. Where do you want it delivered?"

"To the GCPD precinct as soon as possible please."

A dial tone wailed in his ear as Bruce turned the phone off. He looked at Alfred who no doubt had a concerned look on his face.

"Did she hurt you at all? This…Airin…." Alfred asked.

"No, she saved me…twice actually."

"And you're doing this to repay her kindness then yes?"

Bruce shook his head. He tapped the end of his pencil against the table and then spoke again.

"It's because even though Wayne Enterprise started it, they can also end it. It's something that my parents would want to be done, even if it wasn't their fault – if they didn't have any knowledge they wouldn't be ignorant of the issue. They wouldn't just talk about doing something, they would do it."

Alfred listened and suddenly heard a hint of Bruce's father in his tone. He gave a small sigh and straightened.

"Of course Master Bruce," Alfred responded. "I'll go tell the company immediately."

XXXXXX

James closed his phone and turned to Ed who was leaned against

"Listen Ed, I have a plan and it may work. I contacted Wayne Industries and asked for a sample of the cure. I'm going to use it to lure Airin out no doubt she has probably heard about the cure."

"Where are you taking it?"

"Having it delivered to the precinct."

"She won't go to the precinct even if it is the cure," Ed mentioned. "I'm going to take it back to my place, she won't go anywhere not even the hospital now that everyone is on her back. My place is the only safe haven she has now."

"We going to arrest her," James repeated. "I'll allow administration of the drug but in the end she is going to be behind bars."

"That's not going to do anything Detective Gordon, she's been behind bars most of her life. What do you think will happen when you do the exact same as Max did? It will make her angry and that will cause her to react – violently."

Ed ran a hand through his hair. He adjusted his glasses knowing that this would come up sooner or later. He looked up to see James looking at him, not in conviction but concern. The need to know about Airin was clear but something accompanied the expression, the need to help.

XXXXXX

James and Ed went back to the precinct around noon, when they entered they saw a whole herd of people huddled in the centre of the building. They quietly entered and hung around the entrance.

"…And finally Max Prievon's identity has been confirmed as an alias, his real name is Milo Whitl and is considered to be a sociopath by prison examiners. He is the uncle of our current target Airin Whitl aka Pyro, and was in charge of a carnival that was here fifteen years ago. We als-."

_Rrriiinnngggg!_

James felt himself straighten at the phone ring, he looked at Ed before realizing that it was his. He looked up to see the whole precinct look at him, the captain gave him her signature stare down as she placed her hands on her hips. James stole a glance at the caller ID – Wayne.

"I'm…uh…"

James quickly walked out of the spotlight and into an interrogation room. He accepted the call and placed it to his ear.

"Detective Gordon speaking."

"It's Bruce," the youth said.

"Bruce, what's going on? Is the medication on the way?"

There was a hesitation. "That's what I'm calling you about. Airin had broken into the medic centre where they were holding the vials. She administered a dose to her and took three vials before leaving."

James bit his lip, _dammit!_

"Is there anyone injured?" James asked once gaining composure.

"No apparently she burned a window and climbed through that way."

"Did she steal anything else?"

"A couple syringes but that's it."

"Alright, I'm going to send a couple officers over to check things out. I want you and Alfred to stay put alright?"

"You're going to arrest her very soon aren't you?"

"I do have a plan."

"Alright…good luck detective."

James took in a breath: "Thanks."

He closed the phone and opened the door to see the angry face of his captain.

"Who was that?"

James passed by her and headed straight for his partner.

"I need to talk to you."

"Jim…," Captain Essen warned, "Bullock in my office now!"

The older detective gave a dramatic sigh as he hauled himself out of the chair and into the office. Once the other two were inside, Essen slammed the door shut and turned.

"The plan isn't going to work," James declared.

"What plan?" Captain Essen demanded.

"Plan to lure Airin out into the open so we can arrest her," James looked at the confused faces and elaborated. "I called up Bruce and asked him to send a vial of the cure for the virus down to the precinct. Turns out Airin didn't like to wait and broke into the medic labs stealing a couple vials and syringes."

"Well wasn't that a nice plan," Bullock chastised, "but what about giving me a heads up _partner?_"

"Airin is starting to get more vigilant with her hunt for Max, now that she has the vaccine she will start getting stronger."

"So she takes out the sociopath and then we get her."

"No," James and Essen shouted at the same time.

"There's….there's something else," Captain Essen muttered. "The strange deaths and suicides in Airin's family and Max or Milo, his disappearance is lined up with the time the carnival was created."

"But that was over ten years, he had Airin captive for six years."

"Well then something brought him back," Bullock said. "He's Markus's brother isn't he? After his death he must've come back."

"Markus could've told him of Dariella's death."

"Why would he care about some broad's death?"

James pondered. "He could've been close Dariella, close enough to care about her."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Essen called.

The door opened and there stood Ed, he was in his usual uniform with his coroner's jacket. For a second Essen looked like she was going to knock the coroner off his feet but she let out a short breath.

"What is it Ed?" she asked coolly.

"I cross referenced the stab wounds on the victims from yesterday to the ones that were found fifteen years ago on Davis Orikli. The diameter and width of the wound is similar to each other and measured out to be the same."

"I don't think it was ever a doubt that Max killed them but thanks Ed," Bullock muttered.

Ed bit his lip. "That's not what _I _am saying."

Bullock was about to wave him off when James stepped forward.

"You have another theory."

"Airin killed them."

The office was silent for a few moments.

"Tha…that can't be true," Captain Essen finally managed. "She burns her victims she doesn't stab them."

Ed opened a couple files and presented them.

"I looked into the three victims further and upon learning their identity, they were involved with so called educating Airin in obedience."

"So she found them when looking for Max," James finished.

"Correct, recognizing them from the carnival and involved with her torture she killed them."

"But why stab them?

This time James answered.

"Because she was on her way to steal the vaccine, she didn't expect to see them. But using fire would bring more attention to her something she didn't want at the time."

Captain Essen nodded. "Is there anything else?"

Ed shook his head taking back the files.

"Alright, I'm going to put the whole station on Max, I want _you three_ to go after Airin."

Bullock looked at Essen as if she had lost her mind.

"You want just three guys to go after someone who took out twenty in under two minutes?"

"Too many would cause her to go into hiding," Ed responded agreeing with Essen. "She's smart enough not to go back to my place especially since you placed watchmen around it."

James looked over to see Essen tightened her lips slightly. In response Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you've done Captain."

James looked over to see the guilt all over her face.

"It was a consecutive decision by the Commissioner and myself, we decided to go ahead when several witnesses saw her climbing into your apartment through the window. Also another man was suggested hanging around your area he matches the description of Max."

James side glanced Ed to see the ghost of angry not fade. He was about to step between the two when the door suddenly flew open.

"What?" Essen shouted, a bit louder than she expected.

The officer blushed. "Apologies ma'am but the Mayor is here, he wants you to give a press report on the updates on the Pyro Case."

Essen looked like she wanted another perfect reason to punch the closest person to her. Unluckily for that person – it was James.

"Well," she began lips tight and eyes shone with brilliant anger. "If you excuse me gentlemen, the _public_ needs attending too."

Even Ed forgot his anger as he took a big step out of the fierce woman's way. She slammed the door hard on her way out making the window shake in its frame.

There was an awkward silence in the room, each man with his own thoughts.

"Well hate to break up this riveting conversation boys," Bullock remarked sarcastically. "But I think it's best if we're not here when the boss lady gets back."

James and Ed nodded quickly and the three made a hasty exit. They could see camera flashes through the rippled windows of the precinct, if you listened close enough – the excited chatter from the public was just audible.

"I'm going to look at these witness statements about Airin and Max over the last couple days," Bullock said tapping the small pile on the side of his desk.

"I'll look into some of the surviving carnival workers that Max had hired. If they're still in Gotham then perhaps Max is trying to recruit them into hunting Airin for him."

"I'll head back to the lab, look over the evidence the others had picked up."

All three headed their separate ways, when James abruptly stood and walked over to Ed. He pushed the coroner over into a small corner away from the people. James took in a slight breath.

"Why did you keep her Ed?"

"Because she was the only one who appreciated the help."


End file.
